


Stallion's Paradise

by Ira94



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Vore, Balls Expansion, Belly Rubs, Big Balls, Big Butt, Butt Expansion, Cock Vore, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Eggpreg, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Harem, Male Lactation, Males Only, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Vore, Weight Gain, air expansion, big pecs, big thighs, human on stallion, liquid expansion, mares turned into stallions, moderate to rapid pregnancy, muscle expansion, musclular males, original male stallion character(s), ssbhm, stallion on human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After finding a strange pendent inside a story, young David Jones winds up in a world called Equestria, a magical world inhabited by ponies. The only thing is, there are no mares only stallions. After meeting with Prince Dusk Shine and the Mane Six, David learns that the mares had to change their gender to avoid dying from an illness, and the only way for the stallions to live, is to give birth to nothing but colts! David will have learn how to live in a male only world, while trying to come to terms with their amorous ways.No Spike, no other races, with the exception of yaks, equin-esque characters only.





	1. Chapter 1

In the city of Los Angeles there lived a young man around 16 to 17 years of age. He had short brown hair slightly combed back, his skin was slightly tanned with jade green eyes. He was lean, not too thin like a twig, but not exactly a body builder either. He wore a blue shirt with a picture of a clydesdale running through a white background, black summer shorts and tennis shoes. Right now said man was walking down the street while whistling.

The young man's name is David Jones, he currently lives alone since his mother passed away two years ago from a sickness. His father was killed by a drunk driver before he was born, leaving him and his mother before her death. He had a good life before losing her, he went to school like any other boy his age, and had a few odd jobs just to get by.

Right now, it's the weekend and he's hoping to just relax before the weekend's over. He was checking the time and was making good time and crossed a street when the sign turned green. As he made it to the other side, is when he saw a store nearby. It looked like one of them old antique shops who sell old things, and can by things from the person selling the items.

"Hmm, it's not too late, plus I got some time, maybe a little browsing won't hurt." He said to himself walking towards the store.

As he went inside the sound of the bell was heard over the door. He looked around and could feel the dust in the air making him cough. "Um, hello? Is anyone here?"

"Huh? Who's there?" called out a man's voice before an elderly man came walking out with a cane and glasses while wearing a white overcoat. "Who are you?"

"Name's David, David Jones, sir."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you David. Now, what brings a feller like you into my store?"

"Well I saw the place and came in to browse before I head home."

"Well then by all means, you're more than welcome to look around my store." The man said smiling at him. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will." David said before walking into the store. All David saw was shelf upon shelf of old looking stuff, some were statues made of wood or stone, some old looking dolls and watches/clocks and all sorts of things. So far nothing that really caught his eye really.

That is, until he saw something that seemed very out of place in this old store. He saw something gold and shiny on a small table in the back of the aisle he was in, and walked towards it. He stopped and picked it up while giving a whistle. "Wow, this looks pretty sweet."

In his hand was a golden pendant of some kind, with six colored gems on it. The one on the top was a violet star shaped gem, the one on the bottom left was a red lightning bolt shaped gem, the one beneath it was a purple diamond, the other gem at the bottom was a pink gem in the shape of a butterfly, the other was an orange gem in the shape of an apple and lastly the one above the apple gem was a light blue gem in the shape of a balloon.

David looked it over and smiled. "Don't know what this is doing in an antique shop, but it might be worth a lot more if I get it to the right person. Wonder if the owner knows, I mean this is some clean looking gold." Before he could go and show the owner, one by one, the gems started to glow. "Huh?"

The symbols seemed to glow together and in sync before David felt the pendant grow warm and hot.

"Yeow!" He exclaimed while dropping the pendant. He blew on his hands and looked at it, but it kept on glowing making him step back before a bright light seemed to rise up from it, freaking him out. "Oh man, I'm getting out of here!"

He turned to run away, but before he could get away, his whole vision was blinded by a light and suddenly faded into darkness. He felt like he was getting sucked backwards and like he was falling. Which it did happen, the light was pulling him into it until it engulfed him. Then with one burst, the light not only vanished, but David along with the pendant vanished as well.

* * *

Said young man let out a scream while not able to tell which way was up and down since all sorts of colors were flying past him. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he kept falling. He looked back and saw them keep going, but soon spotted a bright light coming up. "OH NO!" He screamed as he braced himself as the light bathed him.

The light seemed warmth and comforting, but it didn't keep him from expecting pain and then death since the wind kept going by him. David gritted his teeth, trying to bear with what's happening, even though he wasn't sure what was going on, he had to at least bear with it.

Then suddenly, the light the enveloped him had vanished and before he knew it, he crashed into soft grass. He groaned and rolled a little while feeling the wind get knocked out of him. "Dammit all, that hurt." He groaned while rolling onto his back. He took a moment to breath normally before looking up at the sky which looked sunny, but it was more clearer than he remembered.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. Then he suddenly heard someone running. He looked to where the sound was coming from, and what he saw, made his eyes completely wide and his jaw dropping. "Ho...ly...shit."

"Hey! Are you alright?" The person asked him. However, the person was not even HUMAN! But a horse, and not just a horse, but an anthropomorphic pony!

The pony was a head taller than a grown man, with moderate violet eyes, its mane was a mix of blue, purple and pink and it's coat was pale, light grayish mulberry. The pony wore a white shirt with a picture of a shooting star flying across the sky and blue tight jeans. But what caught David's eye was that it had a horn and a pair of wings!

David blinked as the pony ran up to him before it crouched down and looked him over. "What...the...hell?" He said to himself. He was able to get a good look at the pony, and could tell it was male, but the other thing that caught his eye, was that he saw a large bulge underneath his jeans which was round like a ball.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." it sighed with relief. "Are you feeling alright? I saw you falling and ran as fast as I could to make sure you weren't injured, you aren't are you?"

David turned his attention at the stallion who looked at him with concern, and slowly shook his head. "N-No. A little sore, but I'll be fine." he got out before gulping and tried sitting up and shook his head. ' _Ok, I must have hit my head, there's no way I'm talking to a pony who looks like a person._ '

"Oh, thank Solaris. For a minute there I thought you were hurt badly." The pony said with a smile. He stood up and offered David a hand, who looked at it with hesitation.

David took the hand and was hoisted up while looking the pony over. "Um, thanks, but I'm cool. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name exactly?" David asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Prince Dusk Shine. Alicorn of Equestria." The pony, Dusk said to the young human.

' _Equestria?_ ' "Um, name's David, David Jone." David introduced. "And...are you meant to be a horse?"

This made Dusk raise a brow. "Horse? Why yes, though, technically I'm a pony really." He said with a smile and rub his head.

"And, you're wearing clothes, while walking and talking."

"Yes? Why? It's not like you haven't seen somepony like me before, right?"

"Well, not to sound offensive or anything, but where I come from we don't have ponies that wear clothing, or walk and talk like a human." he remarked while rubbing his eyes. "And seeing one do all three? I'm questioning if I got knocked out."

"I can assure you, I'm very real, and what you see all around us, is very much real as well."

"So just to summarize. I'm NOT dreaming, you're real, and we're in some place called Equestria?"

Dusk slowly nodded, answering David's question.

"I think I need to sit down." David said while placing a hand on his head and slowly sitting down on the grass. Dusk then sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"This is just a lot to take in. One sec I'm in an antique store checking out this cool pendant, then it glows, and then I get blinded by a bright light, now here I am." David explained his situation to Dusk, before falling on his back. "I just can't believe this is happening to me."

Dusk looked at the young human who was feeling depressed about his predicament, then he thought about bringing him to his castle to meet his friends, maybe they could help cheer him up. "Hey, why don't I bring you to my place? Maybe meeting my friends could brighten you up."

"Your friends?" David asked while sitting up.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll love 'em. Come on!" Dusk said while grabbing David's hand and started running to his home with the human in tow. By the time they got to Dusk's home, all David could do is watch in total awe as he saw what looked like a tree made out of crystal!

"Whoa!" David breathed from the sight.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Come on!" Dusk said while pulling on his hand.

"Easy there, I'm coming I'm coming."

Dusk opened the doors to his castle, and walked inside the entrance. David was looking all around him, seeing just how clean and beautiful the inside is as it is on the outside.

"Jeez, I never seen a castle like this before in my life." David said as he followed the alicorn prince. "Actually, I've never seen a castle in person period."

"Well, this isn't the only castle here in Equestria. But I'll show you the one in Canterlot later." Dusk told him as they approached a large door. "My friends should be here. I'll go in first, then I'll call for you." He told David before entering the room.

David took a moment to look around while overwhelmed. ' _This place looks like it could make him a millionaire, lucky_.'

Then he heard the door open, and saw Dusk poking his head through. "Ok David, come on in."

David took a deep breath before walking through the door. Once inside he saw what looked like a living room of sorts, with plenty of chairs and couches, a mid sized table in the middle between two couches, pictures hanging on the walls and a large fireplace before him. "Wow, cozy."

David finally took notice of other stallions in the room aside from Dusk. The first stallion was a lot bigger than Dusk, he was built like a tank with muscles barely contained underneath his overalls and speckled shirt. His coat was a brilliant gamboge, his eyes were just as green as his, if a shade darker, his mane is a pale grayish olive, and wore a western styled hat.

The second stallion David saw was somewhat shorter than Dusk reaching the alicorn's shoulder. He had a pale light, grayish cerulian coat, his eyes were a moderate cerise and his mane was like the rainbow itself, and he noticed that he has wings on his back. The stallion wore a yellow tank top, skin tight shorts and a wristband on his right wrist.

The other stallion also had wings, but with a pale, light grayish gold coat, his eyes were a moderate cyan color, and his mane was a pale, light grayish rose color. The stallion wore a simple green turtleneck shirt, with white pants. But what David saw about this stallion, is that he had very wide hips!

The forth stallion caused David to raise a brow, since the stallion looked rather girl and flamboyant in his opinion. He noticed that the stallion only has a horn, his coat was a light gray color, his mane was a moderate indigo, and his eyes were a moderate azure. The stallion wore what looked like some fancy clothing, like a skin tight vest, and jeans, exposing his long and slender legs, he wore eyeshadow and had some light blue lipstick on his lips.

And lastly the final stallion caught him by surprise. While the other stallions were slime or buffed up, this stallion was fat, really FAT! His belly was exposed and hanging out of his shirt, which could barely fit him. His ass cheeks were like to massive boulders, with huge thunder thighs, and flabby biceps. The fat stallion's coat was a pale, light grayish raspberry, his mane which looked completely wild was a brilliant raspberry, and his eyes were a light cerulean. His shirt was yellow, while the short sleeves were white with a picture of a cupcake on it. And he wore jean shorts, exposing his chubby legs.

"Guys, say hello to David. David, these are my best friends." Dusk said. Then he points to the muscular stallion. "David, this is Applejack. He runs a farm with his family. Applejack, this is David Jones, who I just met today."

David slightly gulped when the muscular stallion walked over, and towered over him. "H-Hello." David weakley greeted feeling a little intimidated by this giant stallion.

"Howdy there David, it's great to meetcha." Applejack greeted while tipping his hat.

Dusk saw how nervous David was, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know he can be a little intimidating, but in reality he has a heart of gold. So don't worry, AJ here wouldn't harm anypony."

This seemed to ease David a little and faintly smiled at the muscular stallion. Who smiled back.

"Over there is Rainbow Blitz, a Pegasus who helps maintain the weather here in Ponyville." Dusk said pointing at said Pegasus who grinned.

"Sup little man." he nodded.

"And sitting beside him, is Butterscotch another Pegasus stallion. But unlike Rainbow, Butterscotch looks after animals instead." Dusk said while pointing at Butterscotch, who shyly waved at him.

"H-Hello." He faintly greeted the human with a small blush.

"And right over there is Elusive, a unicorn, which I use to be, who is real big on designing clothes."

Elusive smiled and waved at David. "Why hello there, darling. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with this flamboyant tone matching his appearance, while winking at David.

"And finally there's Bubble Berry, real expert on party planning and works at Sugarcube Corner as one of the bakers."

As Dusk introduce David to Bubble Berry, said fat stallion suddenly appeared in front of David with such speed that seemed impossible for a stallion like him.

"Hi! It's SOOO nice to meet you, David!" Bubble exclaimed with a wide smile.

Before David could respond to him, he felt Bubble's hands on his face and saw the stallion moving his face towards his. Then before David knew it, he felt Bubble Berry capturing him in a kiss! The human went wide eyed and slack jawed before Bubble Berry pulled back with a smile.

"I hope you liked my welcome kiss!" Bubble said before placing a kiss on David's nose.

David only stood there wide eyed, and blushing heavily. He never even had a girlfriend before coming to this strange world, and suddenly a male, more accurately an anthro stallion, had stolen his first kiss!

Dusk noticed David's frozen state, and lightly shook him. "David, you alright?"

"Ah...ah...ah."

"Dang Berry, you broke him." remarked Rainbow.

"What? I was just giving him a welcome kiss, I do it to almost everybody!" Bubble said while crossing his arms and lightly pouting.

"You...kissed me!" David breathed while pointing a shaky finger at Bubble.

The fat stallion nodded. "Of course I did, silly! After all I was giving you a welcome kiss, it's not like I stole your first kiss or anything."

Silence only filled the room, as David blushed and looked down.

"Hold up, did he?" asked Applejack.

David slowly nodded, which earned a gasp from the stallions.

"Oh my Solaris! I can't believe it, I stole someone's first kiss!" Bubble exclaimed happily.

"Berry darling, that's not something to be cheerful about." chastised Elusive.

"Aw, but why not? At least David knows what it's like to kiss a guy like me!" Bubble giggled while bringing David into a hug, and smashing him against his fatty frame.

David blushed hearing that and at the position with Dusk shaking his head.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's pretty upbeat and doesn't know when to hold himself back sometimes." Dusk said with a sheepish smile.

"Uh...that's fine and all...but that was my first kiss with a guy....and I never even been kissed by a girl before." David said while trying to wiggle out of Bubble's embrace. ' _I literally got kissed by a walking, talking horse_!'

This caught the stallions attention.

"First kiss by a guy? You mean you've never been with another male before?" Elusive questioned David.

"No, I've barely ever dated a girl before."

Now this got everyone's attention when he said 'girl'.

"Aw, that's too bad. In fact you're actually cute really." Bubble said while lightly poking David's cheek.

David blushed hearing that while managing to get free of the hug and looked away.

Bubble giggled at the bashful human, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the couches, and made him sit down and sat beside him, while wrapping an arm around his neck and brought him closer to him. "No need to be so shy, relax."

David felt the urge to pull away from the flabby pony, but for some reason, him having his head lying on his soft flesh was making him feel more relaxed, so he decided to just go with it and let the pink stallion wraps his hand over his side.

"David, what did you mean by girl?" asked Rainbow.

This caught the human's attention. "What do you mean? Don't you guys have mares here?"

That only made the stallions silent, while some of them looked down, others closed their eyes. David looked at them feeling a little worried, even Bubble seemed to look down in the dumps. "Was it something I said?"

"Well...it's a touchy subject." admitted Dusk.

David realized that the stallions didn't want to talk about it, and regretted about asking. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"No no, it's alright, it's just...let's just say it's a bit touchy partner." spoke Applejack.

David slowly nodded and sank his head into Bubble's belly, still feeling a little guilt for almost reopening some old wound.

"Before we show you around Ponyville David, I have to inform Prince Solaris about your arrival. Maybe you can explain more to him, when he arrives." Dusk said trying to lighten the atmosphere, and left to write a letter to his fellow prince.

This peaked David's interest. "Wait, Prince Solaris? I thought Dusk was the only prince here."

"Oh no, darling. Dusk Shine's not the only prince here in Equestria. In fact, he's the FOURTH alicorn prince in this generation." Elusive said with a smile.

"Fourth prince? You mean, there's more?" David asked.

"Course there is." chuckled Rainbow.

"There's Prince Solaris, the first alicorn. Then there's his brother Prince Artemis, both he and Solaris are co-rulers of Equestria and can control the sun and moon." Butterscotch explained.

"Wait, they control the sun AND the moon?!" David exclaimed shooting up from Bubble's belly. "Are they gods or something?"

"No, princes." Bubble said with a big smile.

David felt his mind was gonna melt, there's just no way ANY living creature, could control two celestial bodies that're a million times bigger than the earth! "Wh-Who else is there?" David asked while letting Bubble pull him back to his belly.

"Well there's Prince Bolero who's Dusk's brother in law. He's the prince of love and one of the rulers of the Crystal Empire." Elusive said with a soft sigh from mentioning the name of the Crystal Empire.

"Brother in law?" David questioned.

"Yeah, about two years ago Dusk's brother Shining Armor, the captain of the royal guard in Canterlot, was getting married to Prince Bolero. We all attended the wedding that day, after helping saving it of course." Applejack explained.

"...So, Dusk's brother married another stallion?"

The stallions nodded to David.

"So he plays for the other team?"

"What do you mean?" Butterscotch asked while tilting his head.

Before David could answer, Dusk just came back into the room.

"Well, I just sent the letter to Prince Solaris. He said that he'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful darling, I'm sure he'll be amazed to meet young David here." Elusive said.

Dusk walked over to David and bent over. "So until he arrives, how about we show you around Ponyville?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the town."

This made everyone smile, Bubble stood up and grabbed David's hand and pulled him out of the room, with the others following behind. A minute or so later, they arrived to the town.

"Whoa." David was amazed to see so many anthro ponies all around the area, though, the only thing he noticed is that they're all male with no female to be seen. In fact, he saw some stallions with huge round bellies, and saw two kissing each other! He turned to Dusk Shine with confusion and asked. "Hey Dusk, there's something I wanna know."

"What's that David?" Dusk asked while stopping in front of the young human, with his friends turning their attention to him.

"Why exactly are there only stallions around, and no mares in sight?"

Dusk smiled feeling happy to help answer his new friend. "Well David, you see back then before me and my friends were even born, there were indeed mares with the stallions. Though, unfortunately a terrible sickness plagued our lands, and the mares were the ones who got it the most." He explained with his ears dropping and a sad look replaced his smile.

"What happened next?"

"Well before the sickness could kill off the mares, Star Swirl the Bearded, one of the greatest magicians of all time, had cast a spell on the mares to heal them from the illness. But there was a downside to it. In order for them to be fully healed, the spell would have to change their gender, turning them from mares to stallions." Dusk explained while he and his friends were walking towards a bench to sit down.

"So, the spell not only healed them, but had to change their gender?" David asked.

Dusk nodded. "Yup. It was the only way for our kind to survive."

"But if that's true, then how're you guys able to reproduce? I know that mares are needed to give birth to more ponies, so how is it that you guys managed to thrive?"

"While that is true, Star Swirl was able to fix that problem. He used a spell that would allow a stallion to bear the child from another stallion, though the foal is only born as a colt, instead of a filly."

David's mouth dropped before looking at the stallions with round bellies and was speechless. "S...S...So that means...those guys¦"

Applejack nodded. "Yup. Them fellas over there are pregnant."

All this was becoming a little overwhelming for David, he felt like he was gonna pass out, had Bubble not caught him.

"Easy there Davey." he giggled.

This snapped David out of his daze, and pulled away from Bubble and glared at him. "Don't call me Davey."

This earned him a giggle from the chubby pony, then he turned his attention to another pregnant stallion who was reading a book. This stallion had no horns or wings, meaning he was like Bubble Berry and Applejack, his coat was a chocolate brown color, his mane was a vibrant caramel gold color and his eyes were a light shade of orange. He wore a simple blue shirt and pants. The stallion was rubbing his pregnant belly as he lightly hummed to himself, while reading his book.

"So, is he really pregnant?" David asked feeling a little skeptical about the idea of stallions being pregnant.

"Uh huh." nodded Butterscotch.

"Wait, hold on." David turned to the others. "Just how long did that happen? I mean...did your own parents end up like that before you were born? After? Or...during?"

"Um...before I think?" Dusk shrugged his shoulders. "The spell happened WAY before any of us were born, before even our parents were born."

"And if you were all born from stallions...how did that work?"

"Well, a colt simply comes through the anus of the stallion. Where else?" Rainbow said crossing his arms.

"...nevermind." remarked David shaking his head while looking at the town. "So has anyone tried to fix this? Like bring mares back?"

Sadly, they all shook their heads.

"No. After the spell was cast, it was permanent. There was no reversing it."

"Not even the princes could reverse it." spoke Rainbow.

David hanged his head, feeling sorry for them. Not being able to save the females of their race, it must've been awful for them. He then turned his head back to the stallion, and looked back at Dusk. "If he is pregnant, you think if it's ok if I..."

"If you wanna feel it for yourself?"

David blushed and slowly nodded.

Dusk smiled. "Of course. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

David took a deep breath before walking over and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me."

The stallion who was reading his book, heard someone talking and looked away from his book and saw David. "Yes? There something I can help you with?"

"Hi, um, I know this might sound kinda weird coming from a stranger, but...could I maybe" David was hesitant at first, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I was wondering, if you could...let me touch your belly?"

"Oh, sure thing." The stallion smiled. He put his book down, grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up to reveal his heavily pregnant belly. "Go on ahead, rub as much as you like, cutie."

David gulped and reached his hand out before pressing it against the belly. It felt soft, yet firm and warm to the touch. Then he felt something bumping his hand. "No way!" David lightly breathed before slowly placing his face on the belly. He waited a few seconds before feeling something kick inside. ' _He really IS pregnant!_ '

The stallion smiled when he saw the young new comer placing his face on his belly. "You new around town?"

This made David pull away from the belly, and saw the smiling stallion. "Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Then how would you like to rub something else?"

"Uh, like what?"

The stallion stood up from the bench, grabbed his pants and pulled them down, underwear and all. David blushed bright red when he saw the stallion presenting his cock and balls before him. "Like these."

"W-W-What the hell?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

The stallion grabbed David's hands and placed them on his balls. "Don't be shy cutie, it's only fair that you get to rub these as well."

The human's jaw dropped at what was happening, he was grabbing a stallion's balls in broad daylight! David looked around and saw other stallions either walking by, or talking to one another, and none of them even seemed bothered by this. Even Dusk and the others didn't seemed to react badly to this.

"It's ok, cutie. Relax and enjoy them." The stallion said while sitting back down.

' _How is no one staring or freaking out?!_ ' With no other choice, David slowly moved his hands around the balls, feeling the heat coming from them and the pulsing sensation.

"Oh yeah, that's right, work those magic hands." hummed the stallion with a smile making David blush.

Then just as David was rubbing the balls, and inwardly freaking out, he felt the stallion grabbing his head, making him look up and saw the stallion lean forward and capturing him in a kiss.

' _Not again!_ '

He could feel the stallion's tongue sliding across his lips, before pushing through them and going inside his mouth. The stallion moaned as his tongue was playing with David's, rolling and caressing around his mouth. David would've backed away, had the pregnant stallion not held his head in his hands. David wasn't sure why he wasn't putting up an resistance, he wasn't gay or anything, and yet he was letting this pregnant stallion have his way with his mouth.

After what felt like an hour, the stallion broke the kiss, and left a string of saliva between him and the stunned human. The stallion grinned when he saw the wide eyes of the young human, and doing a perfect imitation of a fish.

"How was that? Did my kiss made you feel all hot and bothered?" The stallion said with a cheeky grin.

David could only stared wide eyed when he suddenly felt something poking his chest. He looked down, and to his surprise and shock, he saw the stallion's dick was practically hard now!

Before the stallion could go any further, is when he looked up and saw the mane six walking over. The stallion smiled. "Ah, Prince Dusk I take it this young fellow is a friend of yours?"

Dusk nodded as he stopped before the pregnant stallion. "Yes, he is Cocomel. He just arrived here today, and we're just giving him a tour around Ponyville."

"Well then, I best not keep you from your duty, my prince." The stallion, Cocomel said right before turning his attention back to David. "I hope we can do this again sometime, until then." Cocomel then brought David into another kiss, pushing his tongue back in, before pulling back. "Have a nice day here in Ponyville, new guy."

David only had a minute to finally snap out of his daze, he shook his head and turned atomic red. "Uh, sure! Um... later!" He quickly said as he stood up and jogged back to the others while Dusk followed behind.

Cocomel only smiled as he saw the prince and his friends leave, along with that strange new comer in their company. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the young boy's lips.

"Oh, I do hope we meet again." He chuckled before looking at his belly and rubbed it. "I wouldn't mind having his babies, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having mine~"

Back with David and the mane six, David was still trying to calm himself down from that harrowing experience.

' _I can't believe that guy was actually pregnant. But not only that, he had me touch his balls in broad daylight! And to top it off, I got kissed by another guy today!_ '

As he was pondering to himself, he looked around himself while the mane six were talking amongst themselves, from what he saw were two stallions sitting at a table, one was sitting on a chair with his pants pulled down, while another was sucking him off. David looked the other way and saw four stallions, one had his hands against the wall of a building, while the other was thrusting his hips in him, while the other two were stroking their cocks.

' _What is it with these guys? Don't they know that kind of thing is against the law, or something?!_ '

Then he saw another pair of stallions, one was beefy like AJ, while the other was girly looking and pregnant. The buffed stallion kissed the pregnant stallion, while gently pushing him on the bench, and rubbing his belly.

The memory of Cocomel flashed before him, and made David avert his eyes and blushed again.

Rainbow saw the young human blushing again, and grinned. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "So David, how does it feel to touch a stallions pregnant belly, let alone his balls?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"...Um...it was, interesting....to say the least." David answered the Pegasus while trying to calm himself down.

"Bet you would wanna get your hands on another pregnant belly, or maybe a nice pair of big balls, eh David?" Rainbow chuckled while he nudged David.

This caused David to stutter and blush, while he knew he wasn't gay or had a thing for guys, but the moment he laid his face on Cocomel's belly, he sorta felt...happy. To feel new life growing inside someone, was something he always wanted to feel when he was a boy. Whenever he went on walks with his mother, he would always see pregnant women go by, and often wondered what it would feel like to touch such a round belly.

Suddenly, Elusive stopped in front of him. "If you like darling, we can always ask others to let you rub their bellies, if you like."

This made David blush once more. "Uh, a-are you sure I'm allowed to do that? Won't that cause any problems?"

Dusk only shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure everyone here will love to meet you."

Then suddenly another stallion that was pregnant walked by, only for Elusive to stop him.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to bother you, but could you do us a favor?"

"Sure! What kind of favor?"

Dusk pulled David towards the stallion, who looked a little hesitant to do this, and gently pushed him in front of the pregnant stallion, who looked at David curiously.

"We're showing David here around Ponyville, he's new here and we were hoping that you could, let him rub your belly. If that isn't too much trouble for you." Dusk said.

The stallion seemed happy when he heard what Dusk said.

"Of course he can! Any new friend of the mane six, is a friend of mine!"

The stallion gripped the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up to reveal his pregnant belly to David. The young human flinched at the sight of another pregnant belly, he looked back at the stallion with an uneasy frown.

"You're not gonna kiss me, if I rub your belly or something, right?"

The stallion shrugged. "Who knows." Then he gave this seductive looking smile before leaning down. "Unless you want me to."

David felt sweat falling from his forehead, he looks back at the mane six, who only smiled at him while encouraging him to rub his belly. Sighing heavily, David turned back at the stallion's belly, placed his hands on it and slowly began rubbing it.

* * *

(Later)

After two hours of touring around Ponyville, and rubbing the pregnant bellies of any stallion they came across, Dusk and his friends returned to his castle with David in tow. As they were sitting inside the living room, Bubble Berry had left for the kitchen to make some cupcakes for everyone, which made David's stomach rumble. He didn't get the chance to eat anything, before ending up in this world.

Still, his mind was preoccupied on what just happened today. His hands could still feel the soft, firm flesh of the pregnant bellies of the stallions he met, all of whom allowed him to rub their bellies. Some of them even had him rub their balls like Cocomel just had him do, and others had him rub their butts as well.

He just couldn't understand it, why were they being so friendly, and so open with him, when he is but a stranger that's not even a member of their race! More importantly, why wasn't he repulsed by their actions?

Every time he rubbed the bellies of pregnant stallions, he suddenly felt calm, almost at peace really. Was it because of this world, that it's making him feel more relaxed?

' _I feel like I'm becoming something different the longer I stay here._ '

As he was pondering to himself, he felt a shift in the couch he was on, and saw Rainbow sitting next to him.

"So? How's it feel to rub all the bellies of pregnant stallions? You look like you were enjoying them~" He said with a teasing grin.

"N-No I wasn't!" he tried denying with a blush.

Then Applejack sat next to David. "Then how come you're blushing?" He said with a smirk.

David blushed harder and stood up. "I-It's just warm in here, that's all."

This caused the muscular stallion to chuckle. "Yeah right, we know that's not true."

David looked at AJ in confusion, when Dusk decided to fill him in.

"What he means is, he knows you're not being honest really. It's one of Applejack's abilities, he can tell when someone's lying and not being honest."

"Wait, so he's like a walking talking lie detector?"

Applejack nodded. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and Bubble Berry was seen walking in, with a tray of cupcakes. "I'm back everyone!" The overweight stallion exclaimed with a smile.

The sight of the multi colored frosted cupcakes on the tray, made David's stomach rumble, which earned a few chuckles from the mane six.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Rainbow said nudging David.

"Seems like he'd like the first bite." teased Elusive.

Bubble walked over to the small table, and place the tray for all to see. "Then go ahead Davey, there's plenty for everyone!"

David was too hungry to retort back at Bubble, so he grabbed a cupcake with pink icing and gave it a good bite. And when he did, his eyes suddenly went wide. ' _Oh my god!_ '

"Well? What do you think?" asked Dusk.

"This...this is the best cupcake I've ever had!" David said before devouring it completely and grabbing another.

Bubble Berry beamed when he heard David saying how good his cupcakes are. "They should be the best, after all they were mixed with my milk after all!"

This caught David so off guard, he almost choked on his cupcake. He pounded his chest in order to swallow, when a light tap from AJ on his back helped.

"Ah! Thanks, Applejack!" David said before coughing.

"Tweren't nothin' partner." Applejack said while tipping his hat.

David turned his attention to Bubble after he stopped coughing. "What did you mean 'your milk'?" He questioned while having a weird feeling about the stallion's answer.

Smiling, Bubble Berry grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it off exposing his fatty rolls, and to David's surprise, to pairs of big, fat moobs! The overweight stallion grabbed his left moob, gave it a good massaging and kneading it in his hands, then he twists his nipple until something was leaking from it.

With one tug on the tit, white fluid came flying out and landing on the table.

David's eyes were wide as possible and his jaw was hanging. "Wa-Was that m-m-milk?" He squeaked while shakily pointing at the fluid on the table.

"That's right!" Bubble exclaimed with a wide smile, and squeezed his moobs as more milke was spraying from them.

"You see David, in addition for stallions to take the role of birthing colts, we also can lactate in order to feed our young." Dusk explained in order to help David understand why Bubble has milk.

"Bubble Berry can lactate freely, without being pregnant. And he uses his milk in his mixes, when he makes sweets."

David slowly nodded as he stared at the puffy teats of the pink stallion. "...Is that...so?"

Suddenly, Bubble appeared before him and leaned down till his face was close to his. "Yup that's right! Would you like a taste?"

This made David stiffen up when Bubble asked him that. Did he really want a taste, from a stallion's moobs? He looked at Bubble's moobs that were swaying side to side, before looking back at his smiling face.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt."

Bubble Berry smiled before sitting next to David when Rainbow moved away. He grabbed his right moob and stretched it out to David. The young human had an uneasy expression, as he slowly leaned his face close to the flabby mound. He stopped and looked at Bubble who gently smiled at him.

"Go on, don't be shy. Say 'hello'." He told him while lightly shaking the moob.

Looking back at the nipple, he closed his eyes and gave it a tender lick. The moment the tongue touched the teat, he could taste small droplets of the milk. This made his heart almost stop, it was so sweet, more smooth and creamier than any milk he had back home!

He then latched onto the nipple and started suckling on it. It had a vanilla taste to it, with a hint of strawberries and cinnamon. Bubble moaned when he felt the human's tongue licking the nipple and sucking on it, till milk came out. He smiled and brought the human closer to him.

"See? Good isn't it?" He said to David.

David didn't bother to reply and continued drinking away.

"Aw, he's like a little colt." Butterscotch cooed.

About a minute had gone by since David started drinking from Bubble's teat, then he finally let go feeling full from drinking the stallion's milk, and a little guilty for staying latched on.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Bubble giggled and patted his head. "It's alright Davey." He assured him before wrapping him in his arms, and smashed him in his naked torso. "You can drink from me as much as you want."

David blushed from feeling the soft flesh of the pink stallion, and unknowingly snuggled closer to him. "Um, thanks." He muttered.

Everyone smiled at this scene, to them it was rather cute to see David was becoming comfortable around Bubble Berry. Dusk looked at his clock and saw it was getting late.

"Well, looks like we all know who's watching over David tonight." He said as he pointed at the duo on the couch.

Everyone looked at David and Bubble Berry, and looked at the clock and knew Dusk was right. Bubble Berry beamed at the chance of looking out for David. He looked down at David when he saw the human looking at him.

"Would you like to sleepover at my place, Davey?" He asked the human.

"...If it's alright with you." He said.

With that said and done, the mane six bid each other goodbye to David and left for their respected homes. David and Bubble Berry were walking through Ponyville, while Bubble had his hand on David's shoulder, bringing him closer to the chubby stallion.

It took about a minute, but they finally arrived at a building that looked like it was made out of candy, Bubble Berry called it Sugarcube Corner. It's a bakery known in Ponyville, and owned by the Cakes, Bubble told him it's where he works and lives, much to David's awe. By the time they arrived at the entrance, they noticed a note stamped on the door.

"Gone to see relatives, be back soon!"-Mr. Cake.

Bubble grinned and turned to David. "Looks like it'll be the two of us!"

"Uh...yeah...the two of us." He simply said while Bubble opened the door and motioned him to enter.

Bubble had brought David to the house part of the bakery, which looked like a simple style living quarters, it had various pictures of Bubble along with who he could tell were the owners of Sugarcube Corner, and other pictures of two baby colts, one with a horn and the other with wings.

The living room had a large couch, with a small table in front of it and a fireplace on the side of the room. David was sitting on a couch, feeling a little uneasy, then a shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see the smiling face of Bubble Berry. The ssbhm pony was so excited to have the young human sleeping at his house, oh, he can think of the many wonderful things they can do together. "Hey, Davey!" He said to his new friend.

"Please don't call me that, Bubble." David said with a small blush, recalling Bubble's 'greeting' from when Dusk brought him to his castle.

Bubble only chuckled at David, then he grasped his chin, made him look up and placed his lips on David's once again. David felt his heart skipping a beat, as the overweight stallion was kissing him again. David heard Bubble moan into the kiss, while feeling his tongue touching his lips. He wasn't sure why, but he opened his mouth and let the stallion have access into his mouth. He could feel the stallion's tongue rolling and caressing all over his tongue, David could feel the pink stallion deepening the kiss while holding onto his face. He wasn't sure about this, but the kiss from Bubble was making him feel...hard.

Bubbly was caressing David's face, feeling how smooth his skin is without any fur at all. Then Bubble Berry broke the kiss, while leaving a string of saliva connecting him and David. "How was it? Did you enjoy my kiss, Davey?" He asked him with a cheeky grin.

David slowly nodded, feeling a little lightheaded from the kiss. Bubble smiled and grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over him, revealing his large and flabby body, along with his massive moobs. This made David turn bright red from the sight of the stallions, massive jugs.

Bubble grinned and chuckled as he held his moobs up. "I bet you're thirsty, right?" He questions before bringing his left teat to David. "Go ahead, it won't bite." He encouraged the human.

David looked at the puffy tit, like it was beckoning him to suck on it. Taking a gulp, he slowly opens his mouth and move close to the nipple, he gave it a tender lick and then latches on it. As soon as he began to suckle on the teat, he could feel Bubble's milk flowing into his mouth. He closed his eyes and started sucking even harder on the stallion's moob.

Bubble smiled as the human was feeding on his moob, like a little colt. The overweight stallion gently rubbed the human's hair, letting him drink as much a he liked. "Mmmm, that's right Davey. Fill yourself up, there's plenty of milk for you." His only response from David was a moan of delight, as he was rubbing his hands on the soft flesh of the pink stallion.

* * *

It was now nighttime in Ponyville, and since Bubble's house didn't have a guest room, he had to sleep in Bubble's room with him. Just as David got inside the pink stallion's room, he froze when he saw Bubble Berry taking off his clothes. He saw the rolls of pink flesh from Bubble's body, his ass cheeks bounced and jiggled with every step he took.

Bubble finally took notice of David, only to see him frozen like a statue and a blush forming on his face. The pink stallion gained a sly grin. "What's wrong, Davey? Like what you see?" Bubble questioned with a hand behind his head, and the other on his hip with his left leg slightly raised, and wiggled his shoulder.

This snapped David out of his trance, and stuttered. "B-B-Bubble, why are you naked?" He asked with a bright red face.

Bubble giggled. "Oh silly, I'm just getting ready for bed that's all. All the stallions sleep in the nude, instead of wearing clothing!" The pink stallion said while slyly grinning at him. "Which means, YOU'VE gotta take off your clothes as well!"

David was really feeling uneasy about this now. The thought of sleeping in a bed with another guy was one thing, but to sleep with a guy while completely NAKED was not what he had in mind. But he knew the chubby stallion wouldn't take no for an answer, and so he decided to do what he says. "Fine." He muttered and began to strip himself.

Bubble sat on his bed, watching with a smirk as David stripped himself till he's in his underwear. David then grabbed the lips of the underwear, and slowly pulled it down. ' _Ugh, this is so embarrassing._ ' With the last piece of clothing off, David was now fully naked in front of Bubble Berry. David covered his groin out of habit, and looked at the smiling stallion with a full blush. Bubble merely patted the empty space on the bed next to him, urging David to come to bed.

Taking one gulp, David slowly walked towards the bed, stopped beside it and finally got in. As soon as he got in the bed, he felt a pair of arms wrapping him in their embrace, and pinned on the bed by Bubble, who was on top of him smiling all the same. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked David while rubbing his fatty frame on his small frame.

David blushed again when he felt Bubble's moobs touching his chest, his body was so soft, and warm. The young man slowly shook his head. "N-No. Not really." He said slightly calming down.

Bubble smiled and then kissed David once more.

David didn't bother to fight back, and just let the fat pony kiss him, in fact he rather enjoyed the kiss and didn't know why. He just closed his eyes and slowly returned the kiss, and played with Bubble's tongue.

Bubble smiled when he felt David's tongue meeting his, and began to fight for dominance. Both human and stallion were kissing each other, Bubble was caressing David's head, while David slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around Bubble's body, and began to knead the stallion's fleshy rolls. ' _I don't know why I'm kissing a guy, but it feels really good. Am I...actually falling for him whenever I'm near him?_ ' David thought as he continued kissing Bubble Berry.

' _Just you wait Davey, cause tomorrow night, I'm gonna give you one WILD night!_ ' Bubble inwardly laughed as he pulled back to lick around David's lips before claiming them again.

After a minute of kissing, Bubble pulled back completely, leaving both him and David panting. Bubble smiled as he stared at David's dazed face, he could see his eyes slightly glazed over. He chuckled and thought he looked cute with such a face.

"Did you enjoy kissing me?" He asked.

Still dazed, David slowly nodded, making Bubble smile even wider. "Then how about one more, before we sleep?" He asked. David slowly nodded and puckered his lips. Bubble chuckled before sticking his tongue out, and plunging it into David's mouth. David moaned when the pink stallion drove his tongue into his mouth, as he was being kissed by Bubble, he could feel himself getting out and poking into Bubble's flesh. This made Bubble inwardly grin when he felt his rode, oh he was planning on showing him a good time, but tonight he was gonna snuggle with Davey.

Eventually they broke the kiss once again, David could hardly keep his eyes open and fell asleep in Bubble's embrace.

Bubble smiled and lightly kissed David's cheek. "Sleep tight, Davey." He said to him before snuggling into David's neck, and used himself to keep David warm.

* * *

(Next morning)

David was sleeping peacefully in bed, with a smile on his face and snuggling into a nice warm pillow, and suckling on a soft nub.

Wait, suckling on a soft nub?

He suddenly snapped his eyes open, and saw a mound of pink flesh in front of his face, he could feel something big pinning him down on his bed and looked up and saw the smiling face of Bubble Berry.

"Good morning sleepy head."

David's eyes widened before realizing he was sucking on Berry's nipple making his face turn red.

He quickly spat it out and tried to back away from the overweight stallion. "Ah! I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to..."

But he was cut off by the giggles of Bubble who patted his head.

"It's ok. You're more than welcome to drink from me, I don't really mind at all."

"D...Drink?"

Bubble Berry nodded and held his teat to David again. "I'd be more than happy to let you have some milk whenever you want."

David felt his heart racing when Bubble offered him to drink from his moobs whenever he wanted, the thought of drinking his milk did sound good, but he wasn't sure just yet.

"...I'll consider it, but thanks I guess."

With that said and done, both David and Bubble Berry got themselves ready, and headed over to Dusk's castle, remembering that today is when Prince Solaris would arrive.

"I wonder if I should have gotten cleaned up. I mean, Solaris isn't as casual about being a prince as Dusk is, right?"

"Ah, don't worry. Solaris is the nicest guy you'll ever meet, trust me Davey, once you meet him you'll love him!" Bubble said assuring David that there's nothing to worry about.

"If you say so."

Eventually they made it inside the castle, and by the time the entered the living room, David suddenly froze in his tracks. "What the?"

There stood before him was another alicorn like Dusk, but a lot taller than Applejack, his coat was completely snow white, and his mane and tail were a multitude of light colors, and seemed to blow on its own in a non existent wind. The stallion wore a toga-like robe with a crown on his head, his eyes were a magenta color. But the most eye catching thing about him, was his chest.

While Bubble Berry seemed to be the only busty looking stallion in the mane six, this new stallion had incredibly massive pecs, that could be mistaken for boobs! They were a lot bigger than a medicine ball he would see at the gym!

"David, meet Prince Solaris." introduced Dusk.

The young human could only gawk when the second prince saw him and smiled.

"Ah, you must be David Jones. The one Dusk told me so much about." Solaris said with such a gentle voice, it could've been mistaken for a woman's voice.

David lightly shook his head and stuttered. "Uh, yeah, name's David... It's nice to meet you." He said with a slight trembling voice, not sure on how to act in the presence of royalty.

"You'll have to excuse David, he's not use to being in front of royalty." Dusk said to his former teacher.

Solaris only giggled. "It's alright Dusk. After all, he is new to our world like you said." Then he walked over to David, which caused his pecs to bounce with every step, making David's face heat up. The prince stopped in front of David and smiled at the human's blushing face. "It's alright David, there's no need to be bashful."

David only nodded his head, while his eyes were glued to the prince's mounds.

Solaris noticed David looking at his pecs, and smiled. "You like what you see, David?" He asked while placing his hands underneath his pecs, and gently bounced them.

The human dropped his jaw before looking away quickly. "S-Sorry! It's just...um..."

Solaris chuckled cutting David off. "It's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of, in fact I think it's nice you find them attractive."

David slowly looked back at the mounds, before looking up at Solaris. "...Is it...ok if I...touch them?"

"Well I see no reason to say no, so go ahead." Solaris then grabbed his pecs and pulled them out of his toga.

David gulped when he saw them out in the open, he slowly stretched his hands out and gently placed them on the pecs. The moment he touched them, his eyes went wide. ' _Holy shit! These are the softest pair of pecs I ever felt!_ ' He slowly rubbed his hands on the pecs, feeling how soft the fur is on his hands. He heard Solaris moaned who seemed to be enjoying the massage.

"How do they feel?"

"They feel...nice." David said with a small smile, then he lowered his head and placed it on his pecs. "I don't know why, but I could sleep on these forever."

This brought smiles on everyone's faces, Solaris smiled happily that David openly admitted he liked his pecs.

"I'm happy that you're enjoying them, David."

Eventually David finished touching Solaris' pecs, and began to tell them about himself. He told them that he came from earth, and how humans like him are the dominant species, and that magic is nothing more but smoke and mirrors. He also told them that they do have horses in his world, but nothing like them, or even having Unicorns or Pegusi either. Then he told them that in his world, it has both men AND women there and that the women of his world, didn't suffer a sickness like the mares of Equestria.

"My word, that's amazing." smiled Solaris.

"So that's why you freaked out during our tour, your world has females!" Dusk exclaimed while taking notes.

"Yeah, and in my world only women give birth and not men." David answered.

"But that still leaves the question, how did you get here in our world exactly?" Solaris asked.

David reached into his pocket and showed them the pendant. "It's because of this thing, is how I got here."

Berry gasped with wide eyes. "That has my cutie mark on it!"

David raised a brow.

"Yeah, it has mine too!" Rainbow said while pointing at the red lightning bolt.

"Mine too!"

"Mine as well!"

"Oh my goodness, my cutie mark's on it too!"

David could see the surprised looks on everyone's faces, even Solaris looked surprised at the pendent. "You guys know what this is?" David asked feeling really lost.

Solaris started to explain to David about the pendent. He told the young human that a thousand years ago, way before Dusk or his friends were even born, he and his brother Prince Artemis ruled over Equestria, but he told him that his younger brother was growing jealous that the stallions played in the light of his sun, while the slept in the night.

He told David that Artemis refused to lower the moon, is when he was consumed by his anger and turned into an evil version of himself; Darkhorse Knight.

Darkhorse Knight planned to plunge all of Equestria into everlasting darkness, until Solaris had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony. Six gems of great power that represent magic, loyalty, honesty, laughter, kindness and generosity. Using the elements, Solaris had banished his brother to the moon and imprisoned him there for all time, taking responsibility to raise both the sun and moon.

It was then Dusk had decided to tell David his part of the story.

"When I came to town, at first I wasn't so...social let's say." Dusk said with a sheepish smile. "I was more concerned with the coming of Darkhorse, that I didn't have time to make friends at all. It wasn't until I ran into Bubble Berry, Applejack, Rainbow Blitz, Elusive and Butterscotch on that day."

"Then what happened?" David asked.

"When the festival was about to start, Darkhorse Knight appeared, planning to take his revenge on Solaris and plunge Equestria into darkness. The only thing I had to do, was search for the Elements of Harmony, in order to defeat him." Dusk said with a look of determination until it dropped. "It wasn't until I soon realized that I couldn't find them on my own, so everyone here came with me to find them at the old castle in the Everfree Forest. And by the time we found them, is when I learned that we weren't strong alone, but together we had a chance at winning."

"Did you guys beat Darkhorse Knight?" David asked leaning on the edge of the couch.

"You bet we did." smirked Rainbow. "Of course I did most of-"

"Ahem." coughed Applejack. "You mean WE did most of it together?"

This made Rainbow slump and frown. "Ok, WE did most of it together."

"After finding out that each of us represented the Elements of Harmony, we used them to not only defeat Darkhorse, but purified him and returned him back to normal as Artemis." Dusk said with a smile.

David was to say very surprised to hear that they went through all that, and felt sorry for what happened to Artemis. He asked Solaris where he was now, Solaris told him that he's back at Canterlot taking care of business. Then David asked them about their cutie marks. Dusk told David that each stallion throughout Equestria has a cutie mark on their flanks, he told him that a cutie mark is a sign of one's talent and that it will only come to them, when they discover that special talent of theirs.

"So wait, just about any stallion could get their whole life job set up for them? What if they don't like it?"

"Well, that's never really happened before. In fact I don't recall any stallion unhappy about their talent."

"Wait, when you said that one of the elements is Honesty, and Applejack can tell when someone's not being honest, does that mean..."

The muscular earth stallion nodded. He stood up, pulled his overall down and showed David his cutie mark, which has three red apples, much like the one on the pendent.

David blushed seeing the bare ass and looked away. "Ok, point taken."

"Hmm, maybe that pendant is linked to our elements, may I see it?" asked Dusk.

David nodded and handed it over to Dusk. When he grabbed it the star gen started glowing. "Huh?"

Then the other gems started glowing which caught everyone's attention. Then as quickly as they glowed, the gems began to shoot out from the pendent.

"Woah!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Elusive shouted.

Then before they knew it, the six gems flew around the room, and went straight at David!

"WHA!" He shouted as he braced himself when the gems collided with him and sent him flying across the room, and into a wall.

"DAVID!" They exclaimed in unison and rushed over to the human.

David moaned from the impact as Butterscotch gently grabbed his head. "David, are you alright? Say something, please!" The gentle stallion pleaded.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Butterscotch." He said to the worried stallion. Then a faint light was seen underneath his shirt, David raised his shirt up and to his and the stallions surprise, the symbols of the Elements of Harmony were seen in a circle, over where his heart is!

"Whoa." David breathed.

Everyone were wide eyed when they saw the symbols of the Elements of Harmony on their new friend, the question is, why would they merge with him?

The glowing symbols then faded, leaving nothing behind but regular skin.

"That...that has never happened before." Solaris said in astoundment of what just happened.

David looked at the sun prince in confusion. "You mean you've never seen this happening before?"

Solaris shook his head. "No. In fact, they've never done that period."

Now this was certainly an unexpected day for David and his new friends. They had just witnessed something that may be, the first event in their lives.

* * *

(later)

Outside the castle David and the mane six saw a chariot flying down from the sky, and stopping in front of them. Solaris walked over to David and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you David, and don't worry I'll be sure to find out why you were brought here." Then he kneeled down and grabbed David and smashed him into his pecs, giving him a hug. "Until then, enjoy your stay here in Equestria."

David hesitantly hugged Solaris back, slowly pushing his face into his pecs. Then Solaris pulled David out of his pecs, and kissed him on the lips. Seeing that he's a prince, David just let Solaris kissed him, so he doesn't cause any trouble. The alicorn rolled his tongue inside David's mouth, tasting every bit of the young human and playing with his tongue. The kiss lasted about a minute, until Solaris pulled back with his tongue halfway out of David's mouth. "I hope you come and visit my castle, who knows, I may ask you to come by tomorrow." He said giving David a wink.

With that, Solaris bid them goodbye and left back to Canterlot. David watched in awe as the chariot flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

David for the first time since arriving to Equestria, smiled upon meeting the sun prince. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Bubble Berry who smiled back at him.

"You were right Bubble, he is a nice guy." David said.

"I told you silly!" Bubble giggled.

David pulled his hand off his shoulder and turned to Dusk. "Hey, Dusk? If it's alright with you, I'm gonna take a walk into Ponyville. Just to clear my mind."

Dusk smiled. "Of course you can David. You're practically a citizen of Equestria, you're more than welcome to do as you wish."

David nodded. "Thanks Dusk. See you guys later." With Dusk's blessing, David began venturing into Ponyville wanting to see more of it on his own, while lightly humming to himself. The moment he stepped into Ponyville, he was greeted by many familiar faces, each stallion he passed all waved at him, which he waved back.

Most of the stallions he saw were the pregnant stallions he met and rubbed their bellies, they would wave to him and often asked him if he would like to rub them again. He told them he would consider it, still trying to get used to how open and bold they were about PDAs.

During his walk he spotted a very familiar stallion, it was Cocomel who was coming out of a store. David gulped, remembering his first encounter with the pregnant stallion, he did say that he would like to have his belly rubbed again. With his mind made up, David took a deep breath and walked over to the stallion.

"Hey, Cocomel." He called out.

The stallion looked in his direction and smiled. "Hey, new guy, it's nice to see you again!" He said while jogging over to David.

Cocomel stopped in front of David who looked up at him. The pregnant stallion smiled at seeing the young human again, recalling how good his hands felt on his belly and balls.

"You know, I never did get to ask your name." He said while rubbing his belly.

"Yeah, sorry. Name's David, David Jones."

"Well, it's nice to meet you again, David. So what brings you back to Ponyville?"

"Well, I just wanted to take a stroll around, by myself. Then I saw you and decided to say 'hi'. " David said while rubbing the back of his head.

Cocomel nodded. "I see. Then perhaps, you won't mind if I tag along? I could show you my favorite places."

David thought about at first, but then decided to let him come. "Sure, why not?"

Cocomel grinned and grabbed David's hand and began to show him around.

During their little tour, Cocomel introduced David to his friends, which David greeted back, as well as his many favorite places to go to, various stores and small restaurants. For once David was actually having fun, sure his first encounter with Cocomel was a bit odd, but he seemed to be a nice guy.

Cocomel was having the time of his life, he was having just as much fun as David, showing him his friends, taking him to his favorite stores and eating joints, he couldn't have asked for a better day.

We now find both David and Cocomel at a park, sitting on a bench while drinking water. David sighed, feeling refreshed from drinking water from all that walking. "Ah, that's better." He turned his attention to Cocomel who was drinking his water, his eyes went to his pregnant belly as he drank. He knew that every stallion in this world have a husband when they have children, but during their time together he noticed he hasn't mentioned his husband, not even once.

So he decided to ask him, as carefully as possible.

"Hey, Cocomel. There's something I wanna ask you."

The earth stallion finished drinking his water, and turned to David. "What is it David?"

Lightly gulping, he took a deep breath, and let it out to calm himself. "I was just wondering...if you have a husband, where is he exactly?"

Silence filled the air around them, as Cocomel's ears dropped and a sad expression was all David saw.

"Uh...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I was just curious and...." David tried to apologize to Cocomel about asking him that question.

"It's ok, David." Cocomel said cutting him off.

David looked at the stallion who had this small and yet sad smile on his face. "I knew you would ask me that at some point. I'll tell you about my husband."

From there Cocomel started telling David about his husband, another earth stallion by the name of Coal Nugget, a miner stallion who worked in the minds to look for gold, diamonds and other materials from the ground. He told David that both he and Coal were once the best of friends, until when they were in their teens, they started dating and as time went by, they quickly became lovers and were soon married.

Coal and Cocomel lived a very happy life, and when they got word that Cocomel was pregnant, they were overjoyed to have a foal in their family. Coal Nugget was working at the mines, while trying to find the perfect gift for their little colt, when suddenly the caves started shaking. They knew it was an earthquake and they all had to escape.

Just about all the workers got out, but sadly, Coal Nugget wasn't lucky.

The roof of the caves began to collapse and before they could go back in, it was too late. Coal Nugget, Cocomel's lifelong friend and husband, was killed in that accident.

David's eyes were wide and his face was almost pale when he heard that story. He could see the saddened face on Cocomel, as tears were slowly dripping from his eyes.

"...I...I had no idea...I'm sorry for bringing up such sad memories." David said feeling guilty for having asked Cocomel about his now deceased husband.

Sniffling, Cocomel blew his nose into a hankey, and looked over at David. "It's alright, there's no need to apologize. But thank you anyway David. If only you were here before he died, Coal would've love to meet you. As I'm sure he would've love to meet our children." Cocomel said while looking at his pregnant belly, and gently rubbed it.

Then he saw a hand being placed over his, and saw David with his hand on his belly.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" He asked while following the stallion's hand.

Cocomel nodded. "I loved him with all my heart and soul. But now, our children won't be able to know who their father is." He said with a small sob.

David frowned and suddenly wrapped his arms around Cocomel, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the human. David held Cocomel in his arms, gently rubbing his back to show him some comfort, and Cocomel held David tightly in his arms.

Then Cocomel pulls away from the hug to stare into David's eyes.

"David."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, please?"

David could tell that Cocomel needed a shoulder to cry on, and while he may not be as open and bold as the other stallions in Equestria, he decided to make an exception. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Cocomel leaned in and captured David in a kiss.

Both human and stallion lightly moaned into the kiss, as they played with each other's tongues. David was rubbing his hands on Cocomel's belly, while the stallion was rubbing David's back. As they kissed, Cocomel gently pushes David back, until he lands on the bench with Cocomel on top of him.

A minute later, they broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them.

"How was that?"

"...It was...great." David said slowly smiling.

Cocomel then felt something poking his leg, and looked down. David lightly gasped when he saw himself already hard and could see Cocomel becoming hard as well. "Wow, hard just from a kiss?" he teased.

"I'm sorry." David said while blushing.

"It's ok, it's normal for someone your age to feel that way." Cocomel said with a smile. Then he got off David, stood in front of him and slowly took off his pants again.

David gulped when he saw the stallion's raging hard on, he could feel his own cock pusling at the sight and tried to hide it. Cocomel chuckled and went for David's hands.

"Hey now, there's no need to hide it, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up now. "

Slowly pulling his hands off his groin, Cocomel started undoing the button on David's pants, and opened it, letting out the boy's fully hard cock. David let out a sigh of relief now that his cock is free, then he felt something wet touching it, and saw it was Cocomel giving it a blowjob!

"Cocomel! What're you doing?!" David exclaimed feeling very surprised to see the stallion sucking on his cock.

Cocomel stopped licking the boy's cock and smirked. "Just helping you release some stress. You looked tensed for a moment, so I thought I'd help you relax."

Then he engulfed David's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, and fondling his balls with one hand. David was blushing so much, he thought he would pass out, he just met Cocomel yesterday and now here he is, giving him a blowjob in broad daylight and in the open!

David could see this saucy look in the stallion's eyes, he felt shivers going up his spine when he felt the tip pressing against the tip of his cock. The young human couldn't help but moan from the blowjob.

Then suddenly Cocomel pulls away from his cock, which David felt a little disappointed that he stopped, when he saw Cocomel pulling him off the bench and made him sit down on the ground. Cocomel lowered himself while holding onto the boy's dick with his hand.

"Uh, Cocomel, what're you doing?" He asked the stallion when he felt the entrance to the stallion's ass.

"I want it inside me when you cum, David. I wanna repay you the kindness you've showed me, and helped comfort me when talking about my husband's death. You've helped made me feel good when you rubbed my belly when we first met, so I wanna help you feel good. So please David, let me make you feel good." Cocomel said with a soft voice.

David could see it in Cocomel's eyes that he still feels the pain of losing his husband, and never found another to give him the same comfort he just showed him.

David took a deep breath and nodded. "Go ahead Cocomel." He said with a gentle smile.

With his blessing, the pregnant stallion slowly slides himself down on the human's cock, which earned him a moan from David.

' _Holy shit! It's so tight! Is this what being inside another guy feels like?_ '

David placed his hands on Cocomel's belly and rubbed it, as the stallion finally engulfed the boy's cock. "Oh yes! I've missed this feeling!" Cocomel said as he raised and lowered himself on David's cock while holding the boy's hands on his belly.

David's mind was like a hurricane, he was actually fucking another male, and a pregnant stallion to be exact! And yet, it felt so good he didn't want it to stop.

"Ah! It feels so good, does it feel good for you to, David?" Cocomel asked as he was picking up speed.

"Y-Yeah, it does! Ngh...and this is...my first time too!" David grunted as he grabbed Cocomel's flailing cock and stroking it.

"Then I'm happy to be your first!"

Their moaning could be heard in the air, as a couple of stallions walking by stopped, and saw the two and decided to watch, while some of them were stroking themselves, or kissing one another.

"David, suck on me please!" Cocomel said wanting to have a blowjob as well.

The young human granted the stallion's wish, and started sucking on his long and hard cock, already succumbing to the pleasure of rutting this stallion. He could already taste pre leaking from the stallion's cock, and was lapping it up.

David could feel pressure building up inside, and he knew he was close to having his release.

"David, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Cocomel exclaimed right before he exploded into David's mouth.

The young human almost choked from the surprise of the stallion's sperm, as he also exploded inside Cocomel. The taste of the stallion's sperm, was like nothing he ever tasted before. It was thick, yet smooth and creamy with a hint of caramel in it, David was so overtaken with the taste, he was drinking it as much as he could. ' _My god, I'm actually drinking a man's juice, and it tastes so good!_ '

' _Yes! Oh, I've missed having a stallion's cock in me, not as much as I miss having sperm in me! Oh, I can't wait to give birth to our children and bear David's!_ '

Both David and Cocomel remained together for a minute or two, until Cocomel rose from David's cock, and his ass closed itself before any of his sperm could escape.

The stallion gently pulled his cock from David's mouth with a wet pop sound, and allowed David to breath in fresh air. Cocomel sat down beside the panting boy, picked him up and laid his head on his belly. David felt the warmth of Cocomel's pregnant belly and sighed, while rubbing his face against it.

"So, how was your first time David?" Cocomel asked.

"It was...great actually." David said smiling. ' _I never would've imagined having sex with another guy, much less a pregnant stallion, would be this good._ '

Cocomel smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. There is one thing I wanna ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" David asked raising his head from his belly and looked into Cocomel's eyes.

"When my children are born, I was wondering...maybe if you could... be like an older brother, or a father figure for them?" Cocomel asked, hoping that David would accept his offer. He was already liking this young boy, and hoped his children would like him as well.

"How many kids are you having?"

"Triplets."

David looked at the massive belly, and could feel movement underneath his hand, like they were asking him to be their new father. He looked back at Cocomel, and smiled. "Sure, I'll be there and help your kids, as best I can." He answered the stallion without a moment's hesitation.

Cocomel smiled happily, tears looked ready to fall.

David turned his attention to the stallion's belly. "Don't worry you guys, I'll try to help you and your daddy as much as I can." He said to the unborn colts who seemed to move even more at his words. He lifted the stallion's shirt and gave a kiss on the belly. After kissing the belly, Cocomel brought him up and kissed him again, which David returned.

"Thank you for helping me David. I hope that someday, you'll allow me to rut you as well. Until then." Cocomel said after breaking the kiss and cleaning himself up and was making his way home, without wearing his pants.

David waved goodbye at the half naked stallion and to the crowd who seemed to enjoy their little rut session. David was making his way back to the castle, feeling rather great today, not only did he get to met Prince Solaris, but he lost his virginity to another guy, and he enjoyed it.

* * *

He finally made it back to the castle, when he saw the mane six outside the castle. Sitting on a picnic table eating were Dusk, Rainbow and Butterscotch, while he saw Bubble Berry, Applejack and Elusive sunbathing on lawn chairs, three of whom are completely naked. "Hey guys."

This caught their attention and smiled when they saw David walking over to them.

"Hey David. How's your little walk around Ponyville?" Dusk asked.

"It was great, I even ran into Cocomel again."

"Oh? Well I'll bet he was happy to see you." teased Elusive.

This brought a blush on David's face and looked the other way. "Yeah, guess you can say that." He said with a smile.

Applejack noticed this, got up from his chair and walked over to David, who looked up to the naked earth stallion.

"I take it something big happened when you two met, right David?" He asked him.

David shyly nodded while feeling himself becoming hard from the stallion's naked body.

"Oooh oooh! I know!" called Berry. "You and Cocomel rutted together today, didn't you?"

This caught everyone's attention and looked at David.

David blushed again and looked away. "...Yeah we did, and honestly. It felt great." He said with a smile.

This brought a smile to everyone's faces, feeling happy that David finally opened up more and was able to rut a stallion.

"Great, now you can get into the annual gangbangs." joked Rainbow.

Applejack wrapped his arms around David, which he hugged him back. "Well, congrats sugarcube! You finally admitted how you felt today." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, AJ." David said while getting a feel on the stallion's body. ' _Wow, he's more ripped than I could ever be._ '

David then grabbed Applejack's face and captured him in a kiss. This caught the stallion off guard, but he started kissing back making the others smile. David broke the kiss and snuggled into Applejack's embrace. "Sorry for not being honest, it's just....I've never thought about being with another guy before coming here."

"Oh it's alright darling, sudden change like this can happen to anyone." spoke Elusive.

David broke free of Applejack's hug, walked over to the flamboyant unicorn, who eagerly welcomed him in his arms and captured David in a kiss. David moaned when he felt the unicorn's tongue enter his mouth, and stroked his lean body, before going for his cock with his other hand.

Elusive hummed feeling the hand while reaching down to rub David's rear.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "I hope someday, you'll allow me to rut your brains out, darling~" Elusive purred before giving David a quick peck.

"Heh, guess we're gonna have to see." he remarked bashfully.

Then he walked over to Bubble Berry, who easily captured him in his arms and gave him a big kiss. David rubbed his hands on Bubble's flabby body and going all the way to his milky moobs, and gently running his hands on the nipples. David broke the kiss and buried his face in Bubble's neck. "I hope to have some of your milk again, Berry."

"Just let me know and you can drink all day!" Bubble beamed.

David then walked over to Rainbow, the athletic Pegasus grinned before grabbing David's face and rammed his lips on David's.

' _I'm SO gonna rock your world, David! Just you wait and see._ '

David grinned before sliding his tongue in to rub against Rainbow's tongue. The Pegasus moaned and slithered his hands under David's pants, and grabbed the boy's ass cheeks. David grinned while reaching out to do the same.

Soon they broke the kiss, and grinned at each other while rubbing each other's ass cheeks. "Heh, getting a little frisky now David?" Rainbow grinned.

"I should be asking you that."

Rainbow chuckled and gave his ass one last squeeze and pulled them out. David then walked over to Butterscotch who was blushing when the young human came up to him.

David placed his hand on the Pegasus' face and gently rubbed it. Butterscotch leaned forward and gently placed his lips on David's.

Unlike the others, it was a soft and gentle kiss, which David didn't mind at all. He reached down to rub the stallion's thighs while getting a moan out of him in return. Butterscotch reached out and started rubbing his hands on David's chest, feeling like he was gonna melt from the young human's touch.

They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Please be gentle with me if we do rut." Butterscotch said with a bright red face.

"I promise to be gentle as possible." smiled David before turning and walked over to Dusk.

Dusk smiled before reaching out for David and captured the boy in a kiss. David wrapped his arms around the prince, while playing with his tongue, then he slides his hands downward and reached for his massive balls, and slithered his hands underneath and started caressing the prince's balls. This made the prince moan in the kiss and rub his tongue with David's even more.

Dusk slides his hands underneath David's shirt and went for his nipples, and started to pinch and twist them.

David moaned from having his nipples being twisted and squeezed Dusk's balls. This got him a groan while his nipples got a twist.

They then slowly broke the kiss and a string of saliva was seen in between them. "Thank you, for showing me everyone, Dusk Shine." David said while smiling.

"You're very welcome David. And I'm very happy that you've arrived here." Dusk smiled before hugging the boy.

"Same here."

After that it was getting late, and everyone was heading for home, David went back at Sugarcube Corner with Bubble Berry, who decided to stay naked on the way back home.

"Hey, Berry?"

"Yeah Davey?"

"I was wondering, since I rutted Cocomel today, you think maybe you could..."

"Oh! You want me to rut you?"

This made David blush but nodded all the same. "Yeah, I was wondering that, if you would rut me tonight."

This made Bubble Berry smiled so wide, David thought his head would split apart. "Of course I will!" He exclaimed, right before scooping David in his arms, and held him in a bridal style. "Let's get right on it!"

Bubble Berry carried David all the way to Sugarcube Corner, feeling very excited to rut David tonight, while David was mentally preparing himself to have a stallion's cock inside him. It was very different than having his cock in a stallion, but he knows that taking a stallion's cock inside his own ass, will be painful. "I'll make sure your butt feels great!"

They finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner, and by then it was already nighttime, and inside Bubble's bed room, David was seen on the bed naked, and saw Bubble giving him a fox-like grin while swaying his hips and jiggling his moobs and ass cheeks.

"You ready for the time of your life, Davey?" Berry asked as he crawled on the bed, and sliding his fatty rolls on David.

"I wouldn't have said something if I wasn't."

Bubble chuckled and started licking David's neck, earning himself a moan from the human. The overweight stallion traced his tongue down David's neck, and reaching his left nipple. He traced circles around the tit and rolled it over the nub which was growing hard.

"A-Ah." groaned David before Berry latched on to it and began sucking.

Berry pinched the nipple with his teeth, causing David to moan louder, before reaching down and grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down. He could feel himself getting hard just by sucking on David's nipple, and he couldn't wait to shove it in his ass.

' _Oh fuck, he's not holding anything back._ '

Berry pulled away from David's nipple, he grinned at the flushed expression he was giving, which made him want to rut him even more. "You ready for my party cannon, Davey?"

David wordlessly nodded, wanting to have him inside him. When he saw the dick stand up in sight though his ass unconsciously tightened itself up.

Berry luckily grabbed a bottle of lube, knowing it was David's first time, and rubbed it all over his cock and on David's ass. David flinched when he felt the cream touching his ass, and saw Berry tossing the bottle to the side.

"You ready?"

"...Yes." he let out nervously.

Bubble Berry placed the tip of his cock at the entrance and slowly pushed through. David gritted his teeth and gripped the bed sheets, when the stallion's massive cock was being shoved into his ass. He knew it would be painful the first time, and yet it wasn't as bad as he thought.

' _Holy shit, it's so fucking big!_ ' thought the human with a groan with the dick slowly forming a bulge.

"Oh my Solaris! You have the tightest ass, tighter than any stallion in Equestria would have!" Berry groaned when he felt David's insides constricting around his cock, it felt like he was trying to fit a ring on his cock, surely this was the best tight ass he ever had the pleasure of rutting.

They both stayed like that for a minute, Berry wanted David to get used to having a cock inside him for the first time, before thrusting his hips.

"Oh fuck!" David groaned while placing his hands on the bulge in his belly.

"I'm gonna move now, you ok there Davey?"

David slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Go ahead, Berry."

The stallion nodded before he began to pull back and then slammed back in with the ass feeling like it got tighter.

David gasped when the stallion was slamming his cock deep in his ass, he could see the bulge shrinking and growing with each thrust, and the sight of Berry's moobs bouncing was making it bearable. David felt like he was becoming putty, he knew rutting Cocomel was good, but to have a stallion rut him was a lot better than he would've thought.

He sat up and buried his face in between Berry's moobs.

"Oh! You sure do like my breasts." teased Berry.

"I love them. I absolutely love them!" David said as he smashed the mounds against his head, smothering himself in them and kissing them.

"Go ahead Davey, these breasts are yours to play with."

David then decided to have both Berry's nipples in his mouth, and started to suckle on them, wanting to drink his delicious milk!

"Oooh! If you do that, I won't be able to stay soft for a second!" Berry teased.

As David drank from his moobs, Berry continued ramming his cock inside David, picking up speed with more vigor. David drops the stallion's moobs as he let out a moan, and fell back on the bed.

Berry then pinned the human beneath his flabby body, as his ass cheeks bounced with each thrust, the bed was moving and creaking from their movement, filling the room along with their moaning. "Davey! Your ass is perfect for my dick!" He said as he held the boy in his arms. "You'd make a great daddy if your ass is this good!"

"B-But I can't get pregnant! I told you guys that before."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Dusk can help you with that!"

"Is that even possible?" David asked.

"Of course! And if he can't do it, prince Solaris could!" Berry said before thrusting faster. "That is, if you really want to bear a colt, do you?"

"Y-Yes!" he moaned out on impulse. "I wanna know what it's like, to feel life growing inside me!"

This made Berry happy to hear that David want to be pregnant, so much so he was thrusting even harder and faster than before.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

It was becoming too much for David, his mind was completely mush, and before he knew it he felt Berry exploding inside him and he exploded as well, coating Berry and himself with his own juice. He could feel the stallion's cum flooding his inside so much, he felt his belly bloating like a water balloon. ' _So much! So much cum, it's hot and sticky!_ '

"Wooo! Take it all in Davey!"

They stayed like that for a minute, until their climax had reached its end. They let out a sigh and Berry collapsed beside David on the bed, revealing his now bloated belly full of stallion sperm.

David was panting from the experience, he looked down at his belly, and gently placed his hands on it. Then he saw Berry's hand on top of his belly, and saw his smiling face.

"Look at that? You almost look pregnant right now." He giggled while rubbing the boy's cum filled belly.

"Yeah...it does." David said while smiling back at Berry.

"Don't worry, I'll bet Dusk will jump on board when he hears how you want a baby."

"Berry...have you and the others...ever beared a colt before?"

Bubble Berry had this thoughtful look, and then shook his head. "No, we never been pregnant before. Not even after we rutted each other, we've never been pregnant."

David was pondering to himself, if he is gonna be pregnant when he asks Dusk to help him, he wondered if the stallions could get pregnant from him. 'That'd definitely blow their minds.'

"If Dusk can help me get pregnant, you think he could help you guys, and just about all the stallions get pregnant from me?" He asked the overweight stallion.

This made Bubble Berry's eyes widen. "You're asking if we could bear your child?" He asked in genuine surprise.

David nodded. "Yeah, it's the least I can do after you guys welcomed me into your world."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Berry exclaimed before claiming David's lips in a kiss. "I'd be more than happy to have your baby, and I'll bet all the stallions in Equestria would love to have your children!"

David smiled, feeling happy that Berry agreed to his idea, he only knew them for two days and already he liked the mane six. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, wanting another kiss. Berry obliged and kissed David back. And once they broke their kiss, David snuggled close to Berry's body and buried his face in his moobs. Bubble Berry smiled and brought him closer to his embrace.

"I love you, Davey." He said before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too, Bubble Berry." David said through the valley of the stallion's moobs, before falling asleep.

While it may have been one strange and hectic event for him, David Jones felt that his old life on earth was dull and chaotic for him, but here in Equestria he felt he could be at peace and feel loved by others not just by his deceased parents. And by tomorrow, he'll be wanting to help bring life to this Stallion's Paradise.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now morning in Ponyville as all the stallions were out and about, going on with their daily lives, and inside Sugarcube Corner inside a bedroom was David Jones, the human who arrived to Equestria was sleeping soundly in bed, snuggling against Bubble Berry who was awake and smiling down at the human.

Berry giggled when he saw the pleasant smile on David's face. "Such a cutie." He said while stroking his cheek. ' _I wonder what he's dreaming about._ '

Then he felt David latching onto his tit and started drinking from it. "Looks like somebody's hungry." He said. Then he gently picked up David without waking him, held him in his arms and belly, and let him continue drinking his milk. He rocked back and forth just like how Mr. Cake would do with the twins, Pound Cake and Butter Cake. "You're just like a little colt, you know that Davey?"

His only response was a soft moan from the human, as he snuggled closer to his moob.

Then he heard the front door downstairs opening, and heard someone calling out to him.

"Berry!"

This caught his attention and knew who it was. "The Cakes, they're back!" He beamed and carried David to meet them, without any clothes on. As soon as he got downstairs he smiled happy to see the Cakes again. "Hey you guys, how's the trip?" He said loudly which woke David up.

David yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When his vision was clear, she saw two other stallions in front of Berry.

One stallion was lean and thin, but not too thin, his coat was a brilliant amber with light orange, and freckles on his muzzle. His mane was orange and his eyes a moderate shade of green. He wore a standard shirt with a picture of a bowl and spoon in the bowl, while wearing a white and orange bowtie and hat, with a baker's cloth around him, and blue pants.

And beside him was another stallion, who was just as fat as Berry, if not fatter. His coat was a very light cerulean color, his mane was a light crimson with pale, light crimson stripes and his eyes were a brilliant rose color. He wore a yellow shirt and green shorts that hugged his fatty frame and his moobs leaving an impression through his shirt.

"Oh it was fine Berry. Thanks for looking after the store for us while we were away." The thin stallion said, thanking Bubble Berry.

The fat stallion then noticed David in Berry's arms, who shyly waved at them. "Oh my Berry, who's this little fellow?" The stallion said as he walked over and got a closer look at David.

"Oh that's right! I forgot to introduce you." Bubble Berry cleared his throat and placed David down. "Davey this is Carrot Cake and his husband Cream Cake. Their the ones who own Sugarcube Corner, and let me stay and work here!"

Both Carrot and Cream Cake smiled and waved at David.

"Guys, this is my new friend David Jones. I call him Davey, he just arrived here two days ago, and now he's our new rut buddy!" Berry exclaimed while hugging David.

"H-Hello. Nice to meet you two." David said through Berry's hug.

Cream Cake looked David over and smiled. "Well if Berry says you're his new friend, then you're more than welcome here anytime!" He said right before he grabbed David's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. David was caught by surprise, but kissed back regardless, already gotten used to this world's lifestyle.

Cream Cake pulled away from the kiss, and licked his lips. "Hopefully you won't mind if Carrot and I have some fun with you, right honey?" He asked his husband.

Carrot smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, if that's alright with you Berry."

Bubble Berry shook his head. "If that's ok with Davey, right?" He asked the human who shook his head.

"If you guys want, sure I'd be happy to have some time with you two." He said with a smile and sheepishly rubbing his head while blushing.

After that Berry told the Cakes they were heading for Dusk's castle and took off, while the Cakes were busy unpacking everything from their return. But as they walked down the street, Dave felt a breeze and looked down before jumping when he realized they forgot their clothes.

"Um, Berry? Why aren't we wearing clothes?" He asked while gesturing his naked form.

"Sorry forgot to tell you, while stallions here do wear clothing, some just prefer to go out naked like how we like to sleep in the nude. Plus, you rutted Cocomel in the open, remember?" He said with a teasing smirk.

This made David blush and smiled, still recalling his first rut he had with Cocomel, right in front of all the stallions. "Yeah. I guess I'm still getting used to this, being more open and bold out in the open and all." Then he felt Berry wrap his arms around him and brought him into a hug.

"It's ok Davey, there's nothing to be shy about. You'll love living with us, and being a daddy." He said while kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Berry." David said while leaning close to Berry as he broke the hug and held the stallion's hand.

The two kept walking while Dave tried to keep from covering his crotch. But seeing as Berry didn't try to cover his crotch, he decided to go with the flow and removed his hand away from his crotch. Then he felt a hand on his butt, and saw Berry leaning on him.

"See? Don't be shy Davey, just relax and enjoy it." He said while cupping his ass cheek.

David nodded while letting out a shuddering moan, recalling last night's rutting session he had with Berry and he loved it. Eventually they finally arrived at Dusk's castle, and saw Dusk and Butterscotch sitting on chairs talking with one another, while Rainbow Blitz, Elusive and Applejack were sunbathing naked again.

When Dusk turned he smiled and stood up. "Dave! Berry!"

This caught everyone's attention and saw the two in question. "Darling you're back!" Elusive said while getting up from his chair and walking over to David.

Blitz gave a wolfish whistle upon seen the naked human before him. "Looking nice there David!" He said flashing him a toothy smile.

"H-Hi." greeted Butterscotch.

"Well howdy there partner! Take it you enjoyed Berry's company?" Applejack said with a grin.

"Oh it was the best, he had the most tightest ass I ever fucked in my whole life!" Berry exclaimed loudly.

This made David blush heavily when Berry openly said that, while Elusive was hugging him and kneading his ass cheeks.

"Is that true darling?" He asked with a sly grin.

David bashfully looked away when the flamboyant unicorn asked him that.

Elusive licked his lips at the thought of ramming his cock in David's ass. "Hmm, I'll have to test it out for myself later~"

After their little greeting Bubble Berry was seen talking with Dusk, while David was seen lying down on Applejack's naked body, feeling the stallion's hard muscles beneath his back. David was lightly panting when he felt Applejack's hands on his naked body, rubbing tanning oil all over it.

"You like that, don't ya sugarcube?" He asked with a grin and pinching David's nipples.

"Ah!" he jumped.

Applejack chuckled and captured David in a kiss, which David eagerly kissed back as the muscular stallion tweaked his nipples. Then he felt something wet on his cock, looked down and saw Elusive and Rainbow licking all over his cock.

"Don't mind us darling, just relax and enjoy the show." Elusive said right before engulfing his cock in his mouth.

David moaned into the kiss while Elusive and Rainbow were sucking on his cock, the unicorn was bobbing his head up and down, while the pegasus was sucking on his balls. ' _Oh man, a double blowjob at the same time?!_ ' He felt Elusive's tongue rolling around the tip of his cock, and Rainbow suck on his ballsack, letting go and making a popping sound, before sucking on it again. He closed his eyes and let Applejack continued kissing him, and letting Elusive and Rainbow giving him a blowjob, when a shadow appeared over them.

"You four seem to be enjoying yourselves, huh?" It was Dusk who looked down on them with a smile on his face, with a grinning Bubble Berry and a blushing Butterscotch.

Both Elusive and Rainbow broke away from David's cock and smirked at their friend.

"You bet we are, care to join in?" Rainbow said while fondling David's cock.

"As much as I would love to suck on David, but I can't 'cause Berry told me that David wanted to ask me for something."

"Y-Yeah." moaned David in the kiss while feeling his dick get harder in Rainbow's grip.

Hearing this, Applejack broke the kiss and sat up, letting David sit on his lap and leaning against his chest panting from the kiss and double blowjob.

"So, what's this I hear about you wanting to be pregnant?" Dusk asked curious about David's sudden interest to bear a child.

David then told Dusk that during his rutting with Bubble Berry, he told him that he wanted to bear a child but couldn't since he's not a stallion like them, and hoped that he would have a way to use a spell that would allow him to bear a child from a stallion. This caught everyone by surprise by David's request. He's only been in their world for two days, and he wants to have a child after his first rut session?

"Is that true darling? You want to bear a colt?" Elusive asked.

David nodded.

"Was it because of rubbing all the bellies of the pregnant stallions, that made you want to have a child?" Butterscotch asked feeling his heart racing.

"Y-Yeah. Before coming here, when I was with my mom I would often see pregnant women once in awhile, and wondered what it'd be like to carry life inside you, I even stuffed a pillow in my shirt in private when I was a kid, pretended to be pregnant." He said recalling the number of times he would rub the pillow through his shirt, imagining it was his pregnant belly, but after a few years later and the death of his mother, he lost that desire. But now after seeing pregnant stallions and rubbing their bellies, his old desire had returned a thousand fold.

Dusk had a smile on his face, leaned forward and placed a hand on David's face. "If you really want to have a baby, then I'm more than happy to help you David."

This made David's heart leap for joy as a smile was slowly forming. "You will?"

Dusk nodded and gave him a tender kiss, which he kissed back. Dusk broke the kiss, closed his eyes and began to chant. As he was chanting his hands and horn were glowing, the others watched as their friend was working his magic, literally, while David watched in awe at the power of the alicorn before him.

The alicorn prince placed his hands on David's belly, and began focusing his spell onto the human. Waves of magic washed over David, as his body was enveloped in the alicorn's magic, feeling a small tingling sensation rushing through his body. Dusk rubbed his hands in circles around David's belly as he was getting close to finishing the enchantment. After a minute later the magic around David vanished, and Dusk's hands and horn stopped glowing.

"It's done." He said with a sigh. "Now all we need is one of us to rut him, and wait to see if it'll work."

"Ooh ooh, me!" cried out Berry.

Just before Berry could get the chance to rut David again, a shadow passed over them, they looked up and saw a golden chariot with two pegasi guards pulling it. The guards slowed their descent and landed before the mane six and David.

Dusk walked up to them which they saluted to him. "Hello you two, what brings you down here to Ponyville?" He asked them.

"We're here on order of prince Solaris to pick up the human known as David Jones, as he requested him to spend at least one night in the castle." The first guard said.

This made David gasp in realization. "That's right, Solaris told me that he wanted me to come and visit by tomorrow, right?" He asked the two guards which they nodded. "I completely let it slip my mind, sorry guys, but we might have to try when I get back."

"If prince Solaris asked for you Dave, then we can wait. Just remember to be polite with Solaris ok?" Dusk said like how a parent would with their child.

David nodded and walked over to the chariot. Once he got on the two guards spread their wings out, and took off into the air. David had to hold on tight since it was his first time flying in the sky on a chariot, he looked behind him and waved to his friends, as they waved and shouted at him until they vanished in the clouds. "Well, I might as well sit back and enjoy the view." David said to himself as he looked down below and saw the land and felt the wind rushing past his naked frame.

* * *

After a minute or so, David saw something ahead and completely blew his mind away. "Whoa!" He breathed softly as he spotted a huge castle near a mountain side, with two waterfalls flowing downward. It clearly bigger than Dusk's crystal castle, like the kingdom of mount Olympus itself he read on earth.

"Is this prince Solaris' castle?" David asked the guards.

"Yes, hang on, the landing can get bumpy." remarked one of them.

David yelped when they were descending downward, as a landing strip was seen like from an airport. David held onto the chariot as it landed on the ground with the two guards briefly jogging, and finally stopped.

As they landed they spotted another stallion, a unicorn donned in gold armor wielding a spear walking toward them. David got off the chariot and looked up at the unicorn who gazed over him.

"Are you David Jones, the human who arrived to Equestria two days ago?" He asked him.

David nodded feeling a little nervous in front of the guard.

"Follow me. Prince Solaris is expecting you in the castle."

The guard turned and began walking with David following him. As they walked together David was looking all around him, taking in the sights the castle had to offer. It was breathtaking, completely beautiful and like nothing he ever saw before.

"I take it you're enjoying the castle, human?" The unicorn asked him.

"Yeah, it's so much bigger than Dusk's castle." David said while looking over the luscious garden outside.

This made the guard chuckle. "Indeed, the castle has been here for centuries, it is indeed a bigger castle here in Equestria. And I must say, you're not too bad yourself human." He said with a smirk and flashing him a wink.

This made David sheepishly chuckle and blush. "Thanks I guess."

Eventually the two entered a large throne room where said prince was sitting on his throne.

Solaris saw the doors opening and smiled when he saw David walking in with his escort, but he smiled even wider when he saw David's naked body. "Hello David, so glad you could come today." He said while getting off his throne and walking down some small stairs, as David and the guard stopped in front of him. The prince grabbed David and brought him into a hug, burying his face in his pecs, which David snuggled into. "Thank you for bringing him here sergeant, you may return to your duty."

"As you wish my prince." The unicorn bowed and left the room.

Solaris broke the hug and held David's face in his hands. "It's so nice to see you again David, sorry if I interrupted something with your friends, but I really wanted to see you again." He said right before capturing David in a kiss.

David closed his eyes and kissed back, while rubbing the prince's pecs.

This made Solaris smile in the kiss, and grasped David's ass cheeks in his hands.

David moaned from the move before the kiss broke as Solaris kept his hands where they were.

"I see you enjoyed my kiss, right David?" He ask with a smirk and kneading David's ass.

"Y-Yeah, let's just say that, I'm getting used to how open you guys are in public." David said with a blush before placing his face back into his pecs.

This made Solaris chuckle as he undid his robe, and let it fall revealing his stunning body to David.

David gasped when he saw the sun prince's naked form, his cock was slightly growing, and his pecs were as beautiful as the prince himself. "W-Wow." David said with his cock growing hard.

This made the alicorn grin when he heard that comment. "You like what you see David?" Solaris asked while moving his upper body left and right, making his pecs sway side to side.

"Uh huh." David said following the swinging pecs.

Solaris giggled and brought David closer till his face is close to his teat. "Go ahead David, suckle on my chest." He said with a gentle smile.

David eagerly latched onto the prince's tit and when he did, a rush of milk touched his tongue and made his heart skip a beat. The prince could also lactate freely just like Bubble Berry, only his milk was a million times better, it was so smooth, and creamy it was a gift from the gods themselves!

Solaris smiled when David was drinking from his pec, he ran his fingers through his hair, and holding him closer to his body. "That's it David. Drink as much as you like." He smiled when he felt the human's hands running all over his pec.

"Is that the human you were telling me about, brother?" asked a male voice with another alicorn walking into the throne room.

David opened his eyes and saw another stallion approaching him and Solaris. Unlike Solaris who was white as snow, this stallion's coat was dark blue, with a moderate sapphire blue mane with grayish persian blue outlines, His eyes were a moderate cyan color and wore the same toga like Solaris, only blue. But what really caught David's attention was his ass cheeks. While he had a slender frame, his ass cheeks were so huge they were almost like over inflated balloons, and were exposed from his toga for all to see!

As the alicorn walked toward them, his ass cheeks bounced with every step he made.

Solaris smiled and pulled David off his nipple, which made David inwardly moan in disappointment. "Yes my brother, this is the human I told you about the other day." Solaris then turns to David and pushed him forward. "David Jones, this is my young brother Artemis, and co-ruler of Equestria. Artemis this is David, the human whom I mentioned to you yesterday."

"Nice to meet you." spoke the human staring at the large butt.

Artemis noticed David looking at his butt, and smirked. "You like what you see boy?" He said while swaying his hips and causing his ass cheeks to sway side to side, and gave a small bounce.

Solaris giggled when he saw David entranced by his brother's ass, many a stallion have always been easily captive by his pecs and his brother's fine ass, David was no exception.

"They're so huge, how do you even fit in a chair?" David asked while feeling the urge to grabbed and caress the alicorn's ass.

"I simply have chairs that have no back, which gives my butt plenty of freedom." Artemis said with a smile, and grabbed David by his hands, brought him till their bodies were touching each other, and placed the boy's hands on his bare ass cheeks. "The only reason your here, is because I asked for my brother to bring you here so I can meet you in person. And I must say, you seem very eager to meet me as well~" Artemis said as he made David's hands rub his ass cheeks.

David blushed, but didn't try to pull his hand away and instead gave the cheeks a squeeze.

Artemis moaned when he felt the human squeezing his ass cheeks, grabbed David's face and rammed his lips on his. Both David and Artemis kissed one another as David rubbed the alicorn's ass, while Artemis was rubbing David's back. David felt the alicorn's tongue wrestling with his, and fought back, breaking away from each other as their tongues rolled with each other and saliva slowly dripping.

Solaris smirked when his brother was making out with David, and decided to give them some privacy, but vowed to have some fun with David as well.

David was seen on the ground with Artemis above him, still making out with the human. Finally they broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes while they panted.

"That...was an amazing kiss...David." Artemis said stilling feeling the effect from the kiss.

"You read...my mind."

Artemis got back on his feet while helping David up, and decided to give the human a tour of the castle. As the moon prince was showing David around the castle, David never took his eyes off of Artemis's ass cheeks as they bounced from the prince's movement. Artemis would often catch David staring at his ass, and flashed him his ass cheeks which only made it impossible for David not to get a hard on.

David also told Artemis about his world like he told Solaris, which caught Artemis by surprise to learn that his world still had females.

"Tell me something David. If my brother were to find a way for you to return home, would you take it or choose to remain here?" Artemis asked him which a small part of him was hoping he would stay.

"Well...I haven't really decided on that yet." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I'm still getting used to the fact that stallions here can get pregnant and have babies, and be more opened out in public. Even though I was rutted by Bubble Berry, and rutting Cocomel. I guess I'm feeling a little homesick is all."

He frowned while recalling his life back on earth, the death of his father and losing his mother, while he never had any other relatives, he did have some friends but even that didn't cure his loneliness. He felt a hand on his face, and looked up to see the smiling face of Artemis.

"It's ok to be homesick David, believe me. After being imprisoned for thousands of years because of almost plunging Equestria into darkness, I was becoming homesick as well." He said while giving the human a hug, which he hugged back.

"And even if we can't find you a way home, you're more than welcome to live here and start a new life. I can tell my brother has taking a liking to you, and so have just about everyone in Ponyville in such a short time." Artemis broke the hug and gently grabbed the boy's cock. "Just know that we'll always be here for you, ok?"

He jumped from the sudden grab and nodded fast. "Th-thanks Artemis."

It was then they noticed the sun was setting, which meant it was getting late, before David could react he saw Artemis's horn glowing and to his shock and awe, he saw the moon rising in the sky!

"Woah! That's amazing." David exclaimed. "Dusk and the others said you and Solaris had the power to move the sun and moon, but I didn't think it was possible!"

Artemis giggled from David's reaction. "It's nothing really, my brother and I have been controlling the sun and moon for years, longer before Dusk and his friends were born, and before my banishment."

Artemis grabbed David's hand and led him to his room. Once inside, David noticed he was bathed in blue magic and was levitated over to a large bed. He saw Artemis with a saucy smile on his lips and dropped his toga, the moon prince slowly walked toward his bed while swaying his hips.

David blushed from seeing the alicorn's bubble ass bouncing as his cock was growing hard from seeing them.

Artemis slowly crawled on the bed like a cat stalking a mouse, his own cock was getting hard as well from the thought of ramming his dick inside David's ass. When he saw David's cock stand tall he grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"Ah!" David gasped when the prince grabbed his cock.

Artemis began stroking the human's cock up and down, while his other hand was fondling his balls. He licked his lips and gave the tip a kiss and placing his tongue on the head.

David gave a shuddered moan from the alicorn's tongue, rolling across the head, and feeling his soft hands all over his cock and balls.

"Mmm, your penis is adorable, who knew you could get so hard simply from looking at my behind." Artemis said with a sly grin before engulfing the cock in his mouth.

"Sorry, you just have a good looking ass, it's hard not to get a hard on." David breathed when the alicorn had his cock in his mouth, grabbed his horn and ran his fingers all over it.

Artemis moaned happily about the comment about his ass, he always prided himself on having such a huge ass, no stallion could resist its charm. The alicorn bobbed his head up and down, while David rolled his head back on the pillow.

"Oh Artemis, your mouth feels so good." David moaned while lightly thrusting his hips in the alicorn's mouth.

Artemis smiled and squeezed his balls as he tasted pre leaking from the cock. 'Mmmm, this man's pre cum is rather sweet.' He bobbed his head up and down much faster this time, wanting to taste the human's cum.

David knew he was feeling himself building pressure, as Artemis was sucking faster and harder on his cock. "A-Artemis, I...ah!" He cried out as his cock explodes into the alicorn's mouth, flooding it with his sperm.

The moon prince moaned in delight when he rolled the human's sperm in his mouth. ' _By the grace of the moon, his cum is sooo heavenly~_ ' Artemis drank all of David's cum while slowly pulling away from his cock making a wet popping sound. Artemis took one last gulp and sighed, while smiling at the panting human. "That was delicious David. I never knew your cum would be this good." He said while slowly licking his lips.

David gave a tired smile. "Glad you liked it, Artemis." ' _Wow, he didn't waste a single drop._ '

Artemis smirked before leaning forward and capturing David in another kiss. David moaned and ran his fingers through the alicorn's mane, while Artemis spreads the human's legs apart, and aligns his cock in his ass. With one push, Artemis buries his cock inside David's ass, who moaned into the kiss while wrapping his arms and legs around the prince.

The alicorn began thrusting his hips as he continued kissing David. ' _By the spirits above, his ass is so damn tight! If only I met you first David, I would've claimed your ass first. My brother and just about every stallion, will love rutting you._ ' Artemis broke the kiss and started licking on David's neck, David moaned loudly as his ass was being fucked by not just another stallion, but one of the princes of Equestria himself!

' _Oh fuck! His dick feels like it's gonna stretch me out like a balloon!_ '

Artemis began picking up speed, causing his ass to bounce with every thrust, while David rubbed the alicorn's back and the base of his wings. "Artemis....your cock is so good!" David said with a gasp.

"And your ass is tighter than any ass I've ever fucked before. Truly you have a beautiful ass yourself, David." Artemis said before ramming his tongue back into David's mouth.

The bed creaked from the movement of the moon prince, as he thrusts harder and faster, wanting to fill this human with his sperm. ' _I'm so close to my release. Get ready human, you're about to receive a gift from the prince of the moon!_ '

After a few more thrusts Artemis explodes into David's ass, flooding his insides with his divine sperm. David moaned into the kiss, holding Artemis tightly in his embrace as the prince pumped his seed in his body.

David could feel his belly bloating from the alicorn's sperm, much like his first rut with Bubble Berry last night. After a full minute David released the prince from his hold, and Artemis pulled his cock out of David's ass which closed before any sperm could escape.

Artemis laid beside David as they panted from their rutting session. "My word...that was wonderful."

"You were wonderful...Artemis." David said smiling while rubbing his cum filled belly. Then he saw the alicorn lying on his belly with his huge ass in the air, Artemis smirks while gesturing his ass with his head.

"Go ahead David, sleep on my big, beautiful ass~" He said while shaking his butt.

David smiled wider before crawling over towards the rear. David patted the prince's ass cheeks, before grabbing a blanket and laying his head on the alicorn's ass cheeks, which were completely soft and firm, just like Solaris' pecs.

"Good night, Artemis." David said while snuggling into his ass.

Artemis smiled as the human instantly fell asleep on his ass. "Sleep well David." He said to him before falling asleep as well.

And as they slept the symbols of the Elements of Harmony on David's chest started glowing.

* * *

(Next morning)

In the sky was a golden chariot being pulled by two pegasi, and in the chariot was David and prince Artemis, who were making out as the guards pulled the chariot back to Ponyville.

After waking up from his sleep, David was ready to return to his friends while giving Solaris a goodbye hug and kiss, Artemis wanted to be the one to escort David back to Ponyville wanting to spend a little more time with him. David was gonna miss sleeping on Artemis's ass, thankfully Solaris told David he can always come and visit at any given time.

When they broke the kiss Artemis noticed David's dick was hard again making him chuckle. "We haven't even landed, and already you've gotten hard." He teased while gripping his cock.

"Sorry I can't help it." He chuckled and rubbed Artemis's ass for one last time.

Finally they spotted the crystal castle and the guards began descending. On the ground Dusk and his friends were outside, waiting for David to return. Dusk was looking in the sky while his friends were sitting around the picnic table, then he spotted a chariot and smiled.

"You guys, I see him. David's back!" He exclaimed which made the others happy.

The got up from the table as the chariot rolled in front of them. David smiled upon seeing his friends and got out of the chariot.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

The first stallion to greet him was Berry, who brought him in a hug and kissed David, which he kissed back. Berry broke the kiss and rubbed his face against David's. "We missed you so much Davey!" He said happily which made David chuckle.

"It was only for one night Berry." He said before breaking the hug, and went over to Artemis. "Thanks for letting me sleepover Artemis, it was a wonderful night."

Artemis smiled and stroke the boy's face. "You're very welcome David. Just remember, if we can't find a way home for you, you'll always welcome to live here." Then he gave David a quick kiss on the lips, before David walks up to the guards.

"Thank you, you two for bringing me to the castle." He said thanking the two pegasi.

They smiled and one of them grabbed David and gave him a kiss, then the other guard grabbed David from his friend and kissed him as well.

"It was our pleasure David." The first guard said with a smile.

With that said, the chariot then took off into the sky as the prince waved goodbye to David and the others before vanishing into the clouds. Then before David knew it, he was picked up by Applejack and held him in his beefy arms. "C'mon sugarcube, let's get goin'." The muscular stallion said while walking away from the castle.

"Where're we going?" David asked.

"Before you got back, me and the boys were discussing which of us will get you pregnant when you got back, and I happen to be the one who does you in." He said flashing David a toothy smile.

"Wait, really?"

He nodded. "Yup. Just get ready to become a daddy, sugarcube."

Hearing this made David feel excited and nervous at the same time. His dream of actually bearing a child will come true, and yet felt really nervous due to the pain of giving birth to a child, especially multiple children. He just hoped and prayed he would survive the birthing process.

After an hour of walking, David saw a white wooden gate and past beyond it, was a house with a barn and a whole field of apple trees, as far as David can see!

"Wow." He breathed upon seeing so many apple trees in one place.

Applejack chuckled from David's awestruck look. "David Jones, welcome to the Apple Farm." He said as he and David walked past the front gate.

David looked all around him seeing a few chickens in the open, a pen full of pigs who were lying underneath the sun and in the mud, cows were seen behind fences mooing and eating the grass and hay stacks. "Applejack, this place is amazing." He said with a smile as he walked over to a cow who was out in the open.

"First time being on a farm?" Applejack chuckled as David was petting the cow.

"Yeah. I used to live in a city, remember? I've never even been on a farm before." He said as the cow mooed at him. Then he looks down to see its udder, completely fat and full of milk.

"Well while we're here, you can get the full experience of what it's like." He said as he stood behind David, and noticed him eyeing the cow's udder. He chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "You liking her udders I take it?" He said with a smirk.

David blushed and nodded.

"Go ahead and have a drink, Bessie here won't mind." He said while patting the cow, who mooed.

With his blessing David latched onto the cow's udder and began drinking her milk. The cow mooed in delight as the human was drinking the excess milk that was building in her udder.

"Now while you drink your fill, I'm gonna get my family and bring here to meet you. You take care of him, ok Bessie?" He said to the cow.

Bessie mooed to Applejack as the stallion left, leaving David alone with the cow. David moaned as he caressed the cow's udder, drinking as much milk as he can. Bessie continued eating out of a hay pen as the human suckled on her nubs.

' _I can't believe I'm drinking straight from a cow._ ' After taking a few more sips from the nub, David pulls away from the udder and sighed. "That was good." He gets back up and hugged the cow's neck. "Thanks for letting me have some milk Bessie."

Bessie mooed while nudging him with her snout.

Then he heard multiple footsteps behind him, turned around and saw Applejack with two other stallions. The first one was really BIG, taller than AJ with a brilliant amaranth coat, orange mane and sap green eyes. His body was really muscular, which could put AJ's muscles to shame and saw a sliced green apple on his flank. And from what David could see, this giant of a stallion wore no clothes either.

And the second stallion is about as big as David is, with gamboge eyes, amaranth mane and a light crimson colored mane. This stallion wore overalls with a simple white shirt and a brown hat with the bill facing backwards.

"I take it you had your fill sugarcube?" Applejack said while stopping in front of David.

David slowly nodded as he never took his eyes off the giant stallion, who smiled at him.

"Well then, now that you had a drink I'd like you to meet Big Mclntosh, my big brother." He said gesturing to the giant stallion.

"Howdy there fella, just call me Big Mac." He said while patting David's head which put him at ease.

"And this is our little brother, Apple Buck." AJ said pointing at his little brother.

"Hi there partner!" He said while walking up and grabbing David's hand and started shaking it.

David chuckled and returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you too."

"Fellas, David here is gonna be stayin' with us for a little bit, meanin' he's gonna learn how to be a genuine farmhand." He said with a proud smile.

Big Mac smirked. "Well if that's the case, why don't come with me David. I could show you how it's done." He said while grabbing David's hand and started pulling him towards the trees. Upon arriving David saw a couple of baskets full of apples, while some were empty and a large wooden cart was seen. "Now what I want you to do David, while I kick these trees to knock the apples down, I want to grab some that fall out of the baskets and start loading them. Once we get the baskets loaded, we place them in the cart, ok?" Big Mac explained to David.

"Sure I'll help." David said before he realized something. "Oh um, Big Mac, do you work out here without any clothes at all?"

"Eeyup, I actually prefer not wearin' clothin' while I work out here, in fact I rarely ever wear clothes at all." He said while flexing his arms at David who blushed from seeing his muscles. Big Mac smiled when he saw the blushing face, and brought David to his crotch. "If you wanna stare, go on and stare at somethin' better."

David moaned and snuggled into Mac's cock, licking around it and caressing his balls. The stallion smiled and rubbed his hand over the boy's head.

"If you help me with these apples, I'll give you a reward for helpin' me. Sound good?"

David pulled away and nodded, wanting to taste the stallion's spunk. David watched in awe as Big Mac kicks the trees with all his might, causing the trees the shake and dropping the apples. David started picking up any apple that might've fallen or bounced away from the baskets, and started loaded them. All the while he would see the sweat rolling off of Mac's naked body, the sunlight making him glistened like a jewel and whipping the sweat off and swaying his hair in the air, made his cock instantly grow hard.

Mac would always tease him by showing off and flexing his muscular body, and thrusting his hips in the air, rocking his cock and balls at David. This went on until they finally loaded the last basket into the wooden cart, and David sighed in relief.

"Phew, we're done with these apples, finally." He said while wiping the sweat off his face. Then he saw a large black cock in his face, raging hard and pulsating.

"You know what that means, right?" Mac said with a sly grin while pressing his cock in David's face.

David placed his lips around the cock and started licking it, while holding onto the large cock and rubbing his hands up and down.

Big Mac moaned and thrusts his hips into David's face, pushing his cock into the human's mouth. "Wow, you sure are eager, and we just met." he teased.

David only moaned into his cock and sucked faster.

Big Mac could feel himself close to his release, and thrusts faster into David's mouth. After a few more thrusts, he explodes into David's mouth flooding it with his sperm. The human quickly drank as much of the stallion's delicious sperm as he could, wanting to take in every drop. "Tarnation! You got a pretty good mouth there."

David pulled away from his cock and swallowed the sperm. It tasted just like fresh apples! Then he felt a hand pulling his face up and saw Mac kissing him, David moaned into the kiss and let the stallion have his way.

Eventually the returned to the barn, Mac told David to look for Apple Buck and help him feed the animals, while he puts the apples away. David found Apple Buck and told him he was ready to help. The young stallion showed him how to feed the animals and milk the cows, while he and David talked with one another.

David asked him if he was ok with seeing a naked man like him, since he's still a kid despite being his height, Apple Buck told him he doesn't mind seeing a naked stallion, he told him that the school he and other colts go to would often teach them how to pleasure another stallion, and how to raise a young baby colt.

"So...does that mean you have experience?" David asked as he was milking a cow.

"Well not exactly, I mean I still need at least two or four years, in order for me to practice on a dummy." Apple Buck said as he carried a bucket full of milk. "I'm still readin' and takin' down notes on how to please a stallion, and when I'm older is when they'll teach how by usin' a dummy and if I'm ready enough, rut another stallion." He explained while placing a cap on the bucket as David placed his bucket next to his. The he grabbed David's face and gave him a kiss before pulling back. "That doesn't mean we can't snuggle and kiss each other, right?" He said with a smirk.

David nodded with a smile. "Right."

A few hours later they finally finished everything around the farm, which David was happy for since he's all sore and really dirty. After taking a quick bath and cleaning himself off, he was seen leaning against AJ, sitting with him on a couch and kissing the orange stallion. They moaned into the kiss as AJ rubbed the back of David's head, while the human was rubbing the stallion's nipples on his beefy pecs.

They felt their cocks growing hard, rubbing against each other and pounding.

Applejack broke the kiss and stared lovingly into David's eyes. "Y'all ready for a wild ride, sugarcube?"

David smiled and grabbed the stallion's cock. "Please give me your baby, AJ."

"Ah'll do better and give you two." He lift David over his cock pressed him on the tip, and pushed him downward. David moaned as his ass swallowed his third horse cock this week, Applejack grunted as the insides of David's ass were squeezing his cock like a vice-grip.

"Jumpin' Jehosaphat boy, you got the tightest ass Ah' ever fucked in mah' life." AJ said as he was thrusting his hip upward into David's ass.

"Sorry AJ, I can't help it if I have such a tight ass." David moaned as he held the stallion for support . David bounced on Applejack's cock feeling his belly being stretched out from his long cock, the stallion held the boy's ass as he kneaded and squeezed them while ramming his cock in him. "Oh fuck! Get rougher if you want!" David encouraged him.

Applejack then thrusts faster as his balls were smacking David's ass.

"Hope you don't mind if Ah' have a go at 'em, AJ."

They turned and saw Big Mac at the living room entrance, smiling at them with a raging hard on.

"If that's alright with David, right sugarcube?" He asked David knowing that if he lets his brother rut David after him, the chances of him getting pregnant by both of them were high.

"Yes, I want to have babies from you and Big Mac!" David moaned at the idea of having babies from not one but two stallions in one night.

Applejack smiled and thrusts faster again. "Well if that's what you want sugarcube!"

Big Mac walked over and rubbed his dick before rubbing the tip against David's ass. Then before he knew it, he felt another cock going into his ass, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure as he was now being double fucked by Applejack and his brother Mac.

"Hooo shit! He's got about the tightest ass imaginable, and that's only with your cock in him, AJ!" Mac grunted as he followed his brother's movement and pushed David close to his brother.

"Ah know right? With the both of us rutting you sugarcube, you're about to get one huge belly!" AJ said as he and Mac sandwiched David between them.

'Holy shit! Being fuck by a stallion is one thing, but being fucked by TWO stallions at the same time? I feel like they're gonna tear me apart!' David felt his mind going mush as his belly was now being stretched out farther from the two horse cocks, especially Mac's longer cock.

Both Applejack and Big Mac could feel themselves getting close to their release, and were ready to unload into David.

"Get ready sugarcube, we're about ready to blow!"

"Do it all inside!"

Then as one both AJ and Mac explodes inside David's ass, as their combined sperm tsunami flooded his insides. David cried out in ecstasy as he explodes onto Applejack, while feeling his belly bloating even bigger than before. Both Mac and AJ continued shooting their seed into David, until they finally stopped.

Mac was the first to pull his cock out, and AJ lifted David off his cock, the boy's gaping ass quickly closed itself trapping any sperm that tried to escape.

The trio were panting and sweating heavily, Mac sat down on a lounge chair, while AJ leaned on the couch holding David close to him.

David's face was in total bliss, his tongue was hanging out, his face flustered and his eyes all glazed over. "So...so much....cum." He breathed out while rubbing his belly, which looked like he swallowed two baby elephants.

Then he felt his head being pulled by Applejack, and felt the stallion kissing him. David moaned into the kiss, rolling his tongue with the soon-to-be father of his children.

"And pretty soon, you'll have babies from me and Big Mac." AJ said with a loving smile.

"Eeyup. I can't wait to see how big you'll get, David." Mac said while walking over and sitting beside AJ. "Probably bigger than Apple Buck." he joked.

This got a chuckle from David as he was picked up by Applejack and carried off into his room, where he and Big Mac sleep together.

As soon as all three of them entered the room, Applejack was the first to lay down with David beside him, and Big Mac was the last to enter the bed, with David in between the two brothers they pulled the blanket over them, and placed their hands on David's belly.

"Good night AJ, Big Mac." David said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight David." They said in unison before kiss his cheeks and falling asleep. And as they slept, the symbols on David's chest glowed once more, except this time his belly was glowing as well.

* * *

(Next morning)

It was morning once again in the land of Ponyville, inside the Apple farm, David was sleeping soundly next to Applejack, Big Mac who slept with them had awakened early and decided to let them sleep, after their rutting session the other night.

David slowly opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of Applejack and smiled. He slowly sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. His ass felt a little sore, but he managed to ignore it while rubbing his eyes. "Morning already?" He said sleepily, and rubbed his round belly...

Wait, his round belly?

His eyes shot wide open and slowly looked down to see a lump beneath the blanket. He grabs the blanket and pulls it off, and gasped softly. His belly that was filled with cum from both AJ and Big Mac had been reduced in size, but looked like he swallowed four, five basketballs!

Taking a shaky breath he gently placed his hands on his belly, rubbing it and felt something nudge his hand. He let out a squeak and turned to Applejack before shaking his shoulder. "AJ, AJ wake up!" He said with excitement in his voice.

Applejack mumbled in his sleep and opened his eyes. "David? What's wrong sugarcube?" He asked when he sat up and yawned from being shaken up by David.

Rather than answering him David grabbed his hand, and placed it on his belly. AJ's eyes widen in shock when he felt and saw David's big round belly, then he gasped when he felt something nudging against his hand. He turned his gaze at David's smiling face. "Y-You know what this means?" David said feeling like he was gonna explode with joy.

"You done got knocked up in one night." Applejack said with a smile so wide it would split his face in two.

David felt tears in his eyes as he latched onto Applejack and rammed his lips on AJ's, the stallion quickly returns the kiss and rubbed the boy's belly.

' _I can't believe it! I'm pregnant, I'm really PREGNANT!_ '

Inside the living room David was seen sitting on the couch, while Apple Buck was rubbing his face against his now pregnant belly.

"Ah can't believe it, Ah'm gonna be an uncle!" He said happily as he felt the bumps of the developing babies in David's belly.

Both Applejack and Big Mac chuckled at their brother's excitement, not that they could blame him. The two of them were gonna be fathers, and David was gonna be a daddy. David never stopped smiling as he rubbed his hands on his belly, feeling his children growing inside him, his dream of being pregnant has come true, and he couldn't be more happy for it.

After bidding Big Mac and Apple Buck goodbye, David and Applejack left the farm to tell the others the good news. David never took his hands off his belly, giving it slow and gentle strokes as he walked along side with AJ.

"The others are gonna lose it." chuckled Applejack. "One night is all it took, they might swarm ya David."

David smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but it's worth it." He said to the stallion.

After a few minutes they finally spotted the castle, Applejack told David to wait on the picnic table while he went inside to get the others, David sat down on the table, feeling the wood beneath his bare butt, and the breeze of the wind over his naked form.

Even though he was somewhat uncomfortable being naked for two days at first, but now that he's pregnant he doesn't mind being naked at all. All he could think about what was how the others would react as soon as they saw him.

Then he heard multiple footsteps coming, and saw Applejack leading the others.

"Well everyone y'all can open your eyes now." Applejack said to them.

One by one Dusk and the others opened their eyes, and gasped when they saw a pregnant David sitting on their table, smiling and waving at them.

"D-David...is that you?" Dusk asked feeling very surprised to see his new friend already pregnant.

David nodded. "Yeah Dusk, it's me." He said.

"Goodness darling!" gasped Elusive. "You...You're..."

"Pregnant?!" spoke Berry and Rainbow Dash in shock with Berry smiling.

David blushed but still kept his smile, while Applejack chuckled and sat down beside him, looping his arm over his shoulders. "You can bet yer flanks he is, that spell of yers worked pretty well Dusk. Ah was just rutting him in our living room last night, when mah brother Big Mac wanted in, so David let him and the next thing we knew, both me and Mac were rutting him at the same time." Applejack said with a beaming smile.

Butterscotch slowly walked up to David, gently placed his face on the human's belly, and felt a kick from inside. "My goodness... And you took both Applejack and Big Mac in one night?" He asked with wide eyes and a blushing face.

"Yeah. It was really weird having two stallion cocks in me, but it was all worth it." David said while rubbing his belly.

Dusk took a closer look at David's belly, trying to figure something out. "It's incredible, you look about to be at least 3 or 4 months pregnant, and yet your belly grew overnight!"

"How long does pregnancy in stallions take?" David asked.

"About 12 months, a whole year." Dusk answered him. "But what I want to know is how you got this big in one night so fast."

"I don't know." David then felt a pair of hands grabbing his face, turned around to see the smiling face of Bubble Berry who rammed his lips on David's.

The fat stallion broke the kiss and gently hugged David. "Isn't this great Davey? Now you finally get to be a daddy!" The chubby party stallion exclaimed.

David chuckled and hugged Berry back. Rainbow and Elusive smile feeling happy that their friend is pregnant, and will soon have colts of his own. Breaking the hug David walks up to Dusk and got his attention. "Hey Dusk?"

"Yeah David?" He asked.

"Can you call Solaris and Artemis, so they can see me? There's something I wanna tell them." He said with his hands still on his belly.

Dusk smiled and nodded at him and went back in his castle to call his fellow princes. As they wait for the two brothers, David was relaxing on a lawn chair, as Butterscotch was gently caressing his pregnant belly and drinking from Berry's moobs. "You'll make a great daddy David." Butterscotch said to David, feeling very happy for his new friend.

"Yeah, and when your babies are born, I promise I'll throw them one hell of a birthday party!" Berry said already making plans for David's colts for when their born.

David pulled away from Berry's moob and smiles. "Thanks you guys." He said when he spotted a familiar chariot in the sky. He gets up and walks over to Dusk and stood beside Applejack, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

The chariot rolls before them and Solaris and Artemis stepped out of their chariot. When they saw David among the mane six, their eyes went wide and gasped when they saw a pregnant David standing before them.

"By the spirits above! David...you're..." Solaris gasped while pointing at the human's belly.

David nodded while walking up to the two brothers. Artemis slowly placed his hand on David's belly, and felt the kick of the human's unborn babies. "You really are pregnant!" He said with a smile growing.

"Yeah, thanks to Dusk for using a spell on me, and Applejack and Big Mac, for getting me pregnant." He said while looking back at his belly. Then he turns his attention back to the two princes. "Solaris, Artemis, there's something I wanna say to you."

"Of course David, what is it?" Solaris asked curious to know what the human wants to say.

"After doing some careful thinking, I've decided...that I want to stay here, forever." He said to them with a bright smile.

His words stunned everyone around him, David wants to remain in Equestria?

"Y-You wish to stay here? Are you sure?" Artemis was the first one to ask, feeling very surprised by David's words.

"I am. I mean, both my parents are gone, I don't have that many friends, least of all a girlfriend. But after meeting Dusk, his friends, the stallions of Ponyville and you guys, I want to try and rebuild my new life here, plus since I'm pregnant gives me more than enough reason to stay, and help raise my children." He said with a happy smile, feeling at peace with the ways of this world, and feeling the love he got from all the stallions.

Hearing his confession made everyone happy, the mane six especially Bubble Berry, were very happy to hear that David wants to live with them, Solaris and Artemis gently smiled and nodded in approval. "If that's what you want, then you're more than welcome to live here with all of us." Solaris said before giving him a kiss.

Solaris broke the kiss and turned to the mane six. "From this moment on, David Jones you are hereby now known as an official citizen of Equestria, you and your children that come here after. And as princes of Equestria, we welcome you to your new home." Solaris said giving his blessing to David, which made him and everyone within earshot extremely happy.

With that said, the two brothers rode back on their chariot and waved goodbye to David and the mane six.

As the chariot vanished Dusk and his friend dragged the pregnant teen to the castle, to celebrate his pregnancy, for the first time in his life David felt truly loved and wanted. And his new life in Equestria is about to get even better.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to feature my OC Riddick Rexton, who you all are familiar with from the story A Tale of Two Souls, in this story Riddick will go through was David's gone through, and end up getting banged by the other stallions.

Inside the guest room of the crystal palace, David was seen on his bed, naked like before while eating some cookies that Bubble Berry made, while rubbing his pregnant belly that quadrupled in size. It had been a week since he gotten pregnant by Applejack and Big Mac, the young human loved the feeling of having life growing inside him.

He remembered the trip to the hospital and found out that he has triplets, much to his joy and that of the others, however what really shocked them is when Dusk had scanned him, they found that that him being an anomaly from their world, his pregnancy would be very different from the average stallion. So instead of months, it would be weeks for him, and his children are growing as well.

Despite this, Dusk had promised him that he would use a spell, that would allow David to give birth to his sons, even if they're fully grown inside.

The young human ran his hand over his belly, smiling happily as his sons moved under his touch. He patted the spot while chuckling. "I don't know where to start on names." He said to himself.

Then he heard someone knocking on his door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and revealed Dusk walking in. "Morning David, how're you feeling today?" He asked while walking over to his pregnant friend.

"Fine, though my sons kept moving around last night." David replied while sitting up on the bed with his hand still on his belly.

"I bet they are." The prince grinned before rubbing the boy's belly and feeling his young responding to his touch. Then Dusk noticed a necklace on the small self beside David's bed, it was a round silver locket of sort. "Hey David, is that your locket?" He asked while pointing at the necklace.

David raised a brow and gasped. "Oh, yeah. That's mine. Almost forgot I had that with me, when I got here." He said while he reached over and grabbed it. "This was given to me from a friend of mine back on earth."

"A friend of yours gave it to you?" Dusk asked with a smile.

David nodded and opened it. "He had a picture of us taken, and placed it in this locket. So I wouldn't forget about him." He explained and showed the prince the photo of him and his friend.

Dusk took the locket and saw a picture of David smiling at the camera, with his arm looped around another human male. Unlike David, this human had a fair skin tone, a sharp narrow chin, smooth and lean built with no fat on his face, his hair style reminded Dusk of fire with his right face covered by the bangs, and his eyes were surprisingly a very dark shade of red. "So this is your friend on earth?" The prince asked while looking over the picture.

"Yup, that's Riddick."

"Riddick? That's a rather interesting name." Dusk said while handing the locket back.

"Yeah, he's possibly one of the only few friends I have back on earth. He mostly likes to keep to himself, and he's what you would call a lone wolf, but he's a great guy." David said before a frown was forming on his face.

Dusk noticed this and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I...I wonder if he notices I'm gone?" He said with a saddened voice. "He's been like a big brother to me, always helping me out when he can." He tenderly traced his finger on the picture, feeling a tear forming in his eye. Then he felt Dusk wrapping his arms around him, bringing the young human in a hug.

"You really miss him, don't you?" He said while running his fingers through David's hair.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's gonna do when he can't find me. He'll be devastated." David said while trying to hold back a sob.

Dusk then held the young human tight in his arms, not liking how upset he's feeling.. Then an idea suddenly came to his mind. "Hey, David? I think I may know a way to put your worries at ease."

"Y-You do? How?" David asked while wiping a few tears away.

"If you were brought to our world through magic, maybe your friend can be summoned here as well." Dusk told him.

This caught David's interest. "Really? Can you really bring him here?" He asked with a feeling of hope rising.

"Yes, but it would require intense focus and time."

This made David feel so happy, tears of joy were falling down his face. "I don't care how long it takes, just please, please bring him here!" He said while grabbing the prince by his face and ramming his lips against his.

Dusk was caught off guard by this, but returned the kiss. ' _Don't worry David, I will bring him here._ '

* * *

(Next day)

High in the sky of Equestria, Rainbow was seen flying through the clouds and zooming all around them. The cyan colored pegasus was planning on visiting David today, since he didn't get the chance to see him yesterday due to him helping clear the weather. But now, he can finally hangout with David again and reading his favorite adventure books with him.

Just as he was soaring through the sky, a sudden flash of light was seen coming from the ground, near the edge of the forest. "Huh? What's that?" He uttered before flying downward to the where the light came from. As soon as he landed on the grass, he saw something that made him gasp.

Lying on the grass was another human, much like David! He walked over and saw the human who seemed to be knocked out. He had a fair skin tone compared to David's lightly tanned skin, with the same body built like David's, his face was sharp and lean with a narrow chin, his hair was an abyssal black with reddish tints at the tips and it looked like fire, with his right side covered by the bang. He wore a simple blue pair of jeans, black combat boots and a black shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" He said to himself while looking over the human. His ears picked up the sound of the human moaning, he saw his eyes flickering, meaning he was waking up. And when he did, Rainbow saw that his eyes were a very dark shade of red, so dark they almost look black.

"W-What?" The human mumbled before leaning up and placing a hand on his head. "Where….Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked which caught the boy's attention. At first he expected him to freak out, or even flinch upon seeing him. But all he got was his eyes slowly widening.

"D-Did you just talk?" The human questioned him.

"Uh, yeah I did." Rainbow said while crossing his arms.

"...Who...or what, are you?" He asked.

Rainbow let out a sigh before taking a deep breath. "I'm a stallion, or rather a pegasus stallion in case you hadn't noticed." He said while stretching his wings out. "As for who am I, well names Rainbow Blitz, fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

The human raised a brow. "Equestria? Is this some sort of dream, or a joke?"

Rainbow shook his head. "Nope, not a dream or a joke. In fact you're the second human to ever show up here." He said while flashing him a grin.

This suddenly caught his attention. Another human, here in this strange place? "...You mean...there's another human here, besides me?" He slowly asked the pegasus.

Rainbow nodded. "Yup! David Jones, my new best friend I ever made!"

The human froze when he heard that name, how does this pegasus even know him? "Y-You know David Jone?" He asked.

"Of course I do, why?"

"Because he's my friend as well." He told the pegasus who gawked at him. "I've only known David four 4 or 5 years, he and I were like brothers back home. But I haven't heard word from him since he moved away."

"Woah, that's awesome!" smiled Rainbow. "Luckily for you, I know just where he is. He's over at Dusk's place resting up while trying to be careful not to stress himself out."

Hearing what Rainbow had said about David, the human gained a hard gaze which made him flinch. "Take me to him, if something's wrong with him, then I need to see him now." He said with a firm tone.

"Ok, ok, don't lose your marbles man. Just grab my hand and hold on tight." He said while offering the human his hand.

The red eyed teen took the pegasus' hand without hesitation, and suddenly found himself being lifted from the ground and flying in the air. He looked up and saw the pegasus flapping his wings and looking down at him.

"By the way you never told me your name." He said over the wind.

"...Riddick. Riddick Rexton's my name." He answered the stallion.

"Nice to meet ya." About an hour later Rainbow could see the castle coming into view, Riddick saw the castle and could only look at it with awe as the pegasus flew them over the town below.

"Is that the castle you told me about?" Riddick asked.

"Yup. That's where Dusk lives and where David's at." Rainbow told him. "I can't believe he never told us about you before."

"Well he knows I like to keep to myself, so it's no surprising he wouldn't mention me to others, without a good reason." Riddick explained as they slowly made their descent in front of the castle.

As soon as they landed, Rainbow walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Well, come on. The others will wanna meet ya." He said gesturing Riddick to follow him.

Shaking his head Riddick followed him past the doors, and saw the inside of the castle. While it may be impressive to some, he didn't seemed to care, all he cared about was finding David and see if he was really ok.

He followed Rainbow to the living room of the castle and walked through the open door, when he entered the room he saw other stallions in the room, each one different from the other. One of them who he presumed to be Dusk walked over to him and smiled.

"Well hello there, you must be Riddick right? Name's Dusk Shine, prince of friendship." He said while offering his hand.

Riddick slowly took his hand and shook it. "I take it David told you about me?"

Dusk nodded. "Mm hmm, before you go to see him, let me introduce you to my friends." He said while turning around and gesturing his hand to them. "Over there Applejack."

Said stallion waved a hand to Riddick. "Well howdy there, partner!" He greeted the red eyed teen who only nodded, taken aback by his height a muscles.

"Beside him is Butterscotch."

Riddick turned his eyes at another pegasus, only with a yellow coat and pink hair. "He-hello, it's nice to….meet you." He said while shyly waving his hand.

"Sitting on the couch is Elusive."

Riddick turned to see a snow white stallion with a horn, giving him a sly smile and winking at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling. I hope we can get along nicely." He said with a rather flamboyant tone.

"And lastly, there's Bubble Berry."

Riddick saw another stallion who was much like Applejack, but was extremely fat, almost like he was made of lard! Before he knew it, he suddenly found himself wrapped around in the arms of the pink, flabby stallion.

"Hi! It's soooo nice to meet another human like you!" Berry exclaimed happily while feeling the second human in his arms, sinking into his body.

Riddick only moaned in the stallion's embrace, when he felt him placing a hand on his ass, and carrassing it and squeezing it. ' _The hell is he doing?!_ '

"Ok, calm down Berry. You're gonna choke him." Dusk said to his chubby friend.

Berry lets him go and Riddick shakes his head.

"Now that introductions are over, can you tell me where David is?" Riddick said feeling anxious to see him again.

"In the guest room darling, he does need to watch himself for the babies sake after all." spoke Elusive.

Riddick raised a brow. "Babies? What babies?" He asked Dusk.

"It's better if you come with me and see for yourself." Dusk said while walking out of the room with the others behind him.

Riddick slowly shook his head and followed the six stallions to the guest room. He looked at the back of Dusk's body while trying to absorb the fact he was talking to a humanoid horse in clothes. As well as noticing he had both wings and a horn. They finally reached the guest room, Dusk opens the door and gestures Riddick to enter.

Riddick took a deep breath and walks in. When he did he saw David on a bed, but when he saw him he suddenly froze at the state he was in. He saw David sporting a large bloated belly, with his belly button popped out, completely naked and slowly rubbing his hand across his belly. "D-David?" He said.

"Riddick!" cried out David with a smile. Feeling extremely happy that his best friend/brother was actually here in Equestria.

The red eyed teen slowly walked towards him, eyes as wide as plates and stopping before him. "David….wh-what's happened to you?" He asked while his eyes were glued onto his bloated belly.

David blushed knowing that Riddick would be confused by what he's seeing. "You might wanna sit down, it's a lot to take in."

After sitting down beside his naked friend, David began to explain to Riddick how he ended up on Equestria. With the help from Dusk, they told him about what happened to all the mares in the world, how a stallion named Star Swirl the bearded had to use a spell that changed all of them into stallions, and granted them the ability to give birth to another stallion's colt.

Riddick only sat there with a look of awe and shock, trying to digest what David and the others told him. "So….you mean to say, that all the stallions here are gay, and they can get each other pregnant?"

"That's right."

"I….I….I don't know what to say to that." He said feeling completely lost.

David then grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly. Riddick slowly gasped when he felt movement within him. "See? After spending like two days here, I wanted to try this out for myself. And now….I'm pregnant with triplets." David said with a smile.

Riddick turned his gaze at the stallions in the room. "Is this what you meant by babies, and that he needs rest?"

Butterscotch nodded. "Yes, since this is his second week, he'll need plenty of rest."

"Especially after what Applejack and his brother did." chuckled Rainbow.

Riddick slowly turned his attention back to David's belly, then he placed his head on it and could feel the warmth from it, and feel the movement of David's sons. He pulls away and suddenly brought David into a hug, which caught him by surprise. "As long as you're safe and happy, I'm happy."

David smiled and hugged him back, feeling very relieved that Riddick still accepts him despite being pregnant with anthro stallions.

"Awww, that's so cute!" gushed Berry.

The others smiled feeling happy that David was reunited with his friend, and has accepted him once more. "Thanks Riddick, it means a lot to me." David said before grabbing his face and capturing him in a kiss.

Riddick let out a muffled gasp when David rammed his lips on his, and felt his tongue colliding with his.

Then David pulls away from the kiss, and smiled at the blushing face of Riddick. "Sorry, but having lived in this world for about a week, it tends to make me do that."

"You...kissed me."

"I know, that's how I felt when Berry kissed me when I first met them, but trust me you'll get used to it here." David said while running his fingers through Riddick's hair. Then he looks over to Applejack, Bubble Berry and Elusive. "You think you three can give Riddick a tour? I'm sure he'll want to see Ponyville and what it's like living here."

"Yay! I'd love to help." beamed Berry.

"Why of course David, it would be our pleasure." Elusive smiled.

"Sure why not?" Applejack said before walking over and grabbing Riddick's hand. "C'mon partner, let's get this show moving!"

Riddick looks back at David, who only patted his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides you need to see what you're in for if you wanna live here."

"Wait, hold up, live here?" Riddick choked when he felt himself being pulled by Applejack and out through the guest room.

Seeing him react like that brought a chuckle out of David. "Don't worry Riddick, you'll love it here once you get to know them." He called out through the guest room. Then he felt his belly grumbling and slowly expanded again. David smiled as he felt his stomach expanding due to his sons growing. "I can't wait for you three to be born." David said to his children.

* * *

Riddick followed Applejack, Berry and Elusive all the way to Ponyville, while still feeling the kiss David gave him. In all his life of knowing him, never once had David showed any signs he was gay, and yet this world has changed him in his short time living amongst these stallions.

This was a lot to take in, so Riddick will do what David had suggested, take a tour around Ponyville, and see their way of life first hand. It wasn't until they finally arrived at Ponyville, and it was a sight to behold.

Riddick was taken by surprise by the site of Ponyville, there so many stallions walking about going on with their daily life. Some of the stallions he along with Bubble Berry, Applejack and Elusive were pregnant, he recalled David and the others telling him about the plight Equestria faced years ago, resulting them being stuck as stallions for life. Still, it was a site to behold seeing the males in this world being able to get pregnant, and bear colts of their own.

Each stallion they passed by looked his way and winked at him, he was told by David how open and bold they were in their affections, even public sex was a daily thing here. As the three stallions continued their tour with Riddick, he spotted someone that took his breath away. It was a stallion, roughly Applejack's height with muscles as well, he had no wings or horn meaning he was an earth stallion, his coat was a milk chocolate brown, the edge of his snout, along with his chest and abdomen was chalk white, with huge beefy pecs and dark brown nipples, his mane and tail were a light shade, with his mane combed to the right, giving it a smooth wavy look. And his eyes were a sky blue color.

What really caught Riddick by surprise was his outfit, the stallion was half naked wearing only two long violet gloves that reached up to his huge biceps, long boots reaching up to his thighs, his balls which were as big as pumpkins has what he could guess a ball bra, and his top was the same color as the gloves leaving the abs, biceps and pecs completely exposed for all to see.

Riddick was entranced by the stallion who was walking toward a bench, flaunting his pecs and stallionhood out with pride, the red eyed human made his way over to the stallion, leaving Applejack and the others who were talking to each other, and wanted to meet this amazing stallion. Before coming to Equestria, back on earth Riddick had done a number of jobs just to make some money to put food on the table, one of them was massaging men and women, mostly men. Strangely enough the job he worked at only did men, and for some reasons even unknown to him he preferred the company of men over women.

He could hear the stallion humming to himself, and cleared his throat which caught his attention. The stallion turned his gaze at the red eyed teen and gave him a smile. "Well, hello there, you must be the second human I've heard so much about." The stallion said leaning closer to Riddick.

"You know of me?" He asked with a raised brow.

The stallion chuckled. "Who hasn't? Word travels fast here in Ponyville, while the first human, David Jones is cute looking from what I heard, you however are quite handsome." He said while placing a hand on Riddick's face, and slowly stroking it.

Riddick didn't pull away and just held his hand close to his face for some reason. His eyes went from the stallion's face to his pecs, he felt the urge to rub and caress those large and wonderful pecs, while looking down at his exposed cock made his heart race like an engine. The stallion noticed his gaze and smirked. "You like what you see?" He said while using his other hand to rub his left pec and pinch his nipple.

"...Yes...is that odd for me to say that?" Riddick asked while feeling his cock becoming hard.

The stallion chuckles. "Of course not. It's perfectly normal for you to say that. By the way handsome, what's your name?" He asked while batting his eyes at him.

"Riddick Rexton." He answered.

The stallion smiled and leaned closer. "Well a pleasure to meet you, Riddick. The name's Hazel Nut, just call me...Hazel." He said huskily before capturing Riddick in a kiss.

"Mmmm?!" Riddick's eyes were wide once more, as the stallion pushed his tongue past his lips, and licked all around his mouth. He was caught off guard with the large tongue easily licking around his own making his spine shiver.

Then his eyes nearly bulged out when Hazel's tongue went down his throat, he could feel the tongue moving around his throat which made his cock become even harder. Riddick didn't know why, but his hands started moving by themselves, and grasped the stallion's nipples.

Hazel smiled and kept licking around inside before pulling back and licked his lips with Riddick's face looking flushed. "How was that? Did that feel good?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"...It...it felt, strangely good." Riddick said feeling lightheaded.

"If you enjoyed that, then I can show you a REAL good time~" Hazel purred.

Before the stallion could do anything, they heard someone calling out.

"There you are darling." Elusive said catching their attention. "Are you coming along or did you want some time alone with your new friend?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

Before Riddick could answer Hazel spoke first. "If it's alright with you three, I'd like to tag along. That way I can get to know more about him." He said before bringing Riddick close to his pec.

"I...I don't see why not." Riddick said feeling his heart racing so fast, it would tear itself apart.

"Then follow us, we were showin' Riddick here all around town." Applejack said before continuing the tour.

With Hazel with them, they showed Riddick all around Ponyville from seeing all the stores, to the shops even restaurants. Riddick listened to their words, and looked all around them, and then he saw something that made him freeze up. He saw two stallions, an earth and pegasus stallion together but what really caught his eyes is that the stallion opened his mouth and started to engulf the pegasus' head.

"What the hell?" He said in total shock, as the stallion seemed to be swallowing the pegasus whole! By the time he swallowed his hooves, the stallion now had a very large belly hanging over his waist. "T-T-T-That guy just ate someone! We gotta call the cops!" Before he could do anything, he felt the hand of Applejack on his shoulder.

"Relax sugarcube, that there's nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.

"'Nothing to worry about'? He just ATE another pegasus! How can I not be worried?!" Riddick exclaimed.

"Well you see darling, that is actually a normal thing for us stallions." Elusive said walking up to the stunned human. "You see the stallions here in Equestria, have these pouches inside us, that can hold our young if we're too busy to hold them, and when we're out and about."

"...Pouches?" Riddick questioned before looking back at the stallion, rubbing his massive belly. "If you guys use them to carry your young, then why did…."

"Oh, well they can also be used to pleasure each other."

"...HOW?!" he cried out with wide eyes. "I mean...how?!"

"While the pouch does carry young colts, it's really sensitive from the inside, sending waves throughout the body makes you feel so weak in the knees, you want to explodes and lose yourself to pleasure." Elusive said with a flustered face and a smile.

Then Hazel decided to take over. "Not only that, but the mouth isn't the only way for you to get inside us."

"Come again?" Riddick asked.

Rather than telling him, Hazel pointed at another stallion couple, then Riddick's went wide once more as one stallion drove his face into the other stallion's ass and suddenly started to suck him in.

Then he saw a unicorn with an earth stallion with his cock out, the stallion started licking the unicorn's cock, when it suddenly opened like a mouth and engulfed the stallion's head.

"WHAT?! Y….I….W…." he babbled out with his mind blown. Then he felt Hazel's hands on his shoulders, keeping him from fainting from what he saw.

"I know it may seem really strange for you, but for us, it's just a normal thing for us." He said offering him a smile.

"But...what about...um….you know."

"Oh don't worry, they won't get digested if that's what you're worried about." Elusive said. "There are two passageways inside our bodies, one leads to our stomachs, and one leads to out pouches either from out mouths, or our asses."

"And as for our cocks? Our ball sacks becomes a pouch of its own." Applejack told the red eyed teen.

Riddick could only stare in shock and awe, all of this was a little more than he could process, but after seeing David being pregnant, he knew 'normal' was out the window. "I...I see."

Then Hazel had this idea in his head. "You know if you want, you could experience it yourself if you like."

"What?!" he looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean...get swallowed whole?"

Hazel nodded. "Yup, that is if you want to."

Riddick looked away from him in deep thought, on one hand it would be extremely weird for him to be swallowed by a stallion, but on the other hand his cock suddenly twitched when he saw the stallions being swallowed whole which was unknown to him.

After some careful thinking, he took a deep breath and looked back at Hazel. "...I...I guess I'll try it." He said feeling anxious about it.

"Great, would you like to go in head or feet first?"

"Uh...head?"

"Alright, now how would you wanna go through? My mouth, ass or cock?" Hazel asked him.

"...Y-Your cock." Riddick said while feeling his heart racing again.

Hazel smiled and started to play with his cock, trying to get it fully hard. "An excellent choice~" He said. After a second or so his cock had grown fully hard, and stretch out for the young human to see. "Ready?" He asked while waving his cock.

Riddick slowly gulped and nodded. He reached out and grabbed Hazel's cock, which felt hot and firm in his hands, he brings the tip to his face and slowly leans closer to the tip. And when he did, he gave the tip a tender lick and tasted the fluids from the cock. It had this nutty taste in it, like a chestnut flavor in it.

Then the cock head opened itself wide enough, and engulfed the boy's head and started to suck him in. He let out a muffled cry on impulse while feeling his body start getting pulled towards it.

Hazel let out a shuddering moan, as the human was being sucked into his cock, feeling him struggling a little while his cock lifted the boy up in the air and swallowed him whole like a snake.

"How's he feel?" asked Applejack.

"Words can't describe how he feels, it feels so much different then my cock swallowing another stallion. He feels so damn good!" Hazel moaned in ecstasy as his cock swallowed the boy's feet, and leading him down to his ball sack. The stallion moaned as he felt the red eyed teen entering his ball sack, causing it to grow and expand until he finally entered his sack. "I wouldn't mind letting him stay there for a while to get cozy."

Riddick looked around the fleshy sack, it felt warm inside, sticky and slimy. Thankfully it didn't have a bad smell, he could hear voices from outside and heard what Hazel had said.

"How're you feeling in there handsome? Feeling comfortable in there?" He heard Hazel through the sack while feeling him rubbing his head through the sack.

"Well, it's not as snug as I thought." he called back. ' _Holy shit! I'm actually inside a horse's balls!_ '

"Glad you're enjoying it in there. We're about to head back to the castle, I've already talked with Applejack about spending the night there with you, if you don't mind." Hazel said while rubbing his ball sack.

"...If they say so, then why not." He heard the human replying back to him.

"Well, that concludes this tour. Let's head back fellas." Applejack said while leading them back to the castle.

As they walked through Ponyville, Hazel's ball sack swayed left and right, while Riddick could feel the movement rocking him back and forth. Suddenly he felt a little….sleepy. His eyelids were growing heavy, he tried to stay awake, but for some reason being inside Hazel's balls felt….really good.

' _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._ ' He thought to himself before letting out a yawn. ' _I think I'll take a little nap._ ' With that his eyes were closed and fell asleep, listening to the sound of Hazel's heartbeats through his body.

After an hour or so they finally returned to the castle. They went inside and went to the living room to find Dusk, Rainbow and Butterscotch there waiting for them.

"So, how's the tour around Ponyville?" Dusk asked when he noticed Riddick wasn't with them, and saw Hazel with them. Then he saw his massive ball sack, and knew what happened. "I take it he's inside you?" He questioned while pointing at his balls.

Hazel nodded. "Yup, I met him when he and the others were in town. I tagged along and he saw a stallion swallowing another, you should've seen his reaction to that." He said with a chuckle.

"Is he upset?" asked Butterscotch with worry.

"No, just shocked and a little freaked out." Hazel said while rubbing his balls.

"We've already explained to him about the internal pouches in us, then Hazel offered him a chance to experience it, and Riddick chose to do it. By going inside Hazel's balls." Elusive explained.

"Not only that, but we haven't heard a peep out of him along the way." Applejack noted.

Dusk walked over to Hazel and placed his ear on the ball sack and listened. Then he smiled and pulled away. "Believe it or not, he's sleeping." He told them with a chuckle.

"For real?!" Rainbow said with a grin.

This made Hazel smile, the idea of Riddick sleeping inside him made him feel giddy and happy at the idea of letting Riddick sleeping in him.

"Yup, he's passed out and comfy from what I'm guessing."

"You think we should wake him up? I mean, I don't wanna bother him but I'm sure he would like to sleep on a bed instead." Elusive said.

"That's up to Hazel, I mean when we saw him kissing Riddick, we knew he'd want some alone time with him." Applejack said with a grin.

Hazel was thinking this over, he did wanted to rut Riddick when he first kissed him, but he knew the boy was new to their world and probably wanted to rest first. "I think we should leave him. Besides he could use some rest after coming here, plus it would give us a good time to bond with each other." He told them with a smile.

"If that's what you want, then I'll show you to your guest room." Dusk said while leading him out of the living room and further down the hall. "But if you two go at it, don't hog him." he teased with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't even dream of it. By the way Dusk, is it possible for him to become pregnant like David?" Hazel asked while looking down at his sack. "If he enjoys being inside a stallion, then I'm sure he'll enjoy having a colt of his own."

"Oh don't worry about that. When I summoned him to our world, I used the same spell I used on David to get pregnant on Riddick, and from what David told me when he was rutted by Artemis, and being rutted by both Applejack and Big Mac, it caused him to end up pregnant. Which means all Riddick has to do, is get rutting by an alicorn like me or the others, and then get rutted by a normal stallion." Dusk explained until they finally reached another guest room.

This made Hazel smiled widely. "Oh, I can't wait to rut him." He beamed while tenderly rubbing the boy's head through his sack.

"Again, don't hog him, I think we'd all like a turn with them." Dusk said while allowing Hazel the key to the guest room.

"I'll try my hardest." He said before closing the door and walking towards the bed. He began stripping his gloves, boots, top and ball bra and crawled into the bed. He let out a pleasant sigh when he felt Riddick move inside his balls, which stretched his legs apart. "Sleep tight handsome, for tomorrow you'll be in for a big surprise." He said before falling asleep.

* * *

(Next day)

Next morning everyone including David were seen eating breakfast at the table, when they noticed Hazel walking in and saw his balls had returned to normal. Then they saw Riddick following behind him, looking clean as the day he arrived.

"Morning you two, how'd you sleep Riddick?" David asked his friend knowing what happened to him from what the others told him.

"Well….let's just say it's something I won't forget." He said before sitting beside him.

"You liked it and you know it~" David said with a sly smirk.

Riddick had a small blush forming. "...It was….ok I guess." He said before eating a pancake. Then he felt David kissing his cheek which surprised him again.

"I know it's strange at first but don't worry, you'll get used to it in time." David told him which seemed to ease his worries.

This brought a smile from Riddick and nodded. "If you say so." Then he noticed David's belly seemed to be even bigger then when he saw him yesterday. "Hey, did you put on some weight?"

David only chuckled. "No, it's just that my sons are growing up in me."

This made Riddick's eyes widen in shock. "Say what?!"

"It's true. From what Dusk told me, that I'm an anomaly to this world so when I ended up getting pregnant, I woke up one morning to see my belly already big. While the pregnancy for stallions here are months, meaning a whole year, it's weeks for me meaning my pregnancy is different from theirs." David explained while rubbing is belly.

"...And they're growing? As in growing up into adults?" Riddick questioned?

David nodded. "Yeah, thankfully however Dusk used a spell that would allow me to give birth to my sons, even if they are grown adults."

Riddick only looked wide eyed at his friend's massive belly, which seemed to be slowly growing when he was explaining to him. "You don't say? ...What does it feel like, to have a child growing within you?"

"Well...at first it felt weird, but then I started to slowly feel happy and content." He said while placing both hands on his belly, letting out a loving smile. "I know it's weird for a boy like myself to have babies, but after getting pregnant with them, I can already tell how much I love them, even if they aren't born yet."

"You really love them that much?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah, so much so, I wouldn't mind getting pregnant again." David said with a smile and a blush forming. "You should try it as well, I know you'll like it."

Riddick only gawked at him and tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Aw, he's speechless." chuckled Rainbow making Riddick blush further.

David grabbed both Riddick's hands and held them. "I know it's not something you'd do or even approve, but here none of that matters. But once you get pregnant, you'll understand this feeling I'm having. So please bro, do it for me." He said giving Riddick a pleading stare.

Riddick knew when David used that stare, he wouldn't be able to resist it, David would use it on him whenever he wanted something or needed Riddick's help. And this time, he wants him to experience the joys of having a baby. He tried to stay strong, but the more he looked the more his resolve crumbled making him groan and sigh. "Look...I'll give it a chance, but one time."

David smiled and gave a quick peck on his lips. "That's all I'm asking Riddick."

Then Dusk rose from his chair, walked around the table and grabbed Riddick's hand. "Come on, if you wanna end up getting pregnant, then you'll have to be rutted by me~" He said giving him a sly grin and teleporting into his room.

"I'd give him at least a month, before he wants to have another baby after his first one." Rainbow said before drinking his cider.

"How 'bout a week or two?" Applejack challenged.

"You're gonna eat those words AJ." Rainbow grinned.

David chuckled while Elusive groaned. "Those two can be so competitive at time, I don't see why they would bet on whether or not Riddick would want another colt after his first one."

"I have a feeling they're right." smiled David.

* * *

An hour or two had passed, David was back in his room reading a book when he heard his door opening, and saw Riddick walking in. He saw his face all flustered up, sweat was dripping from his face and slowly limped towards him. Riddick finally reached his bed and collapsed on it, letting out a moan.

"So, how did it go with Dusk?" David asked.

"...It felt….really….good." Riddick breathed out.

David smiled and gently ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew you'd enjoy it. You've been with him for at least two hours now."

Riddick slowly turned his head at David and smiled. "It's just….it was really hard to think straight, when he rammed his cock in me, then Hazel came in and joined us." Then Riddick suddenly moaned and rolled over the bed. "I never knew being on the bottom would be THAT good." Then he winched and his hands flew to his belly.

David looked concerned for him, when he heard his stomach rumbling and gasped when he saw Riddick's belly slowly growing.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Riddick exclaimed when he saw his belly growing under his shirt, he pulls it up and saw it expanding and growing until it suddenly stops.

"See? You just got knocked up by Dusk."

"And Hazel too." Riddick breathed. His eyes glued to his now pregnant belly which looked like he swallowed a beach ball or two, he placed his hands on it and soon felt something bumping against his hands.

David chuckled and wrapped Riddick in a hug. "Congratulations Riddick, you've just become a parent."

"...I….guess I have." He said quietly still staring at his now pregnant belly.

After leaving David's room Riddick walked all the way to the living room, to show the others his pregnant belly, if this is how David went through then he better be ready for when they're born. By the time he reached the living room, he saw Dusk, Hazel, and the others but noticed two more stallions in the room.

The first stallion was a unicorn like Elusive but with a grayish azure coat, dark blue mane and amber eye color. He wore a white shirt with a picture of trees and a mountain and a pair of blue jeans.

While the other stallion was also another unicorn, but with a light gray coat, a mane with a mix of purple and light gray colors and artic blue eyes. He wore a light blue sundress reaching down his knees, and what Riddick could guess long blue boots much like Hazel's.

Dusk noticed Riddick and smiled at him. "Riddick you're just in time! Come and meet my dads!"

When Riddick entered the room, Butterscotch noticed his belly and gasped. "Oh my goodness! Riddick, you're…."

"Pregnant!" The others, minus Dusk's fathers exclaimed in unison.

"Uh, yeah." he remarked awkwardly with a blush. Then he found himself in a hug by Berry.

"I can't believe it, you're only here for two days and now you're pregnant! ISN'T THAT EXCITING!" He shouted in joy while letting Riddick go and bouncing off the walls like a bouncing ball, which is impressive for someone as fat as he is.

Hazel smiled widely and walked over to the red eyed teen, and placed his hands on his belly. He beamed when he felt movement under his hands. "I can't wait for our son to be born Riddick. I hope he'll be just as handsome as you." He said before kissing him and walking over to the couch.

"Yeah...me too." he remarked awkwardly.

Dusk shook his head and went over and wrapped him in a hug. "I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a father!" He said feeling extremely happy about having a colt of his own, when he remembered his fathers were behind him. He broke the hug and cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. Riddick I want you to meet my dads. Over there is Night Light."

The blue unicorn smiled and waved at the human. "Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you." He greets.

"And beside him is Star Shine, my birth father."

Star Shine smiled and bowed. "It's good to know that our son will be having a colt, I wasn't sure if he'd find the right stallion to call his own." He said while letting out a chuckle.

"Dad….stop please, you're embarrassing me." Dusk moaned.

"Well to be fair you never did seem that interested in having one of your friends carry your child, so what was I supposed to think? We thought you might be too focused on your duties to even think of it." Star retorted.

Dusk only buried his face in his hand and shook his head.

Then Star walked over to Riddick who faced the gray unicorn, Star slowly placed a hand on the human's belly and felt his son's colt moving around with Hazel's baby. "I can't wait to see you little one, and I hope you wouldn't mind having another brother~"

Riddick heard what Star said and felt Night placing his hand on his shoulder, giving him a sly grin. "Son, hope you don't mind if we try him out? I'm sure your mate here wouldn't mind having another colt."

"W-Wait! I'm already pregnant!" Riddick protested. Then he felt Star's hands on his face, making him stare into his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Dusk would've made sure you would be able to hold more than one colt." He said hotly before claiming his lips.

Riddick let out a muffled yelp when Dusk's father rammed his tongue in his mouth, while Night was licking his neck, already feeling his cock growing hard from the kiss.

"No need to worry, we'll make sure you feel amazing." smiled Night while reaching down to give Riddick's ass a rub making the human jump.

Seeing where this was going, Hazel and the others left the room deciding to give them some alone time, with Dusk following behind them. "Just try not to make too much of a mess ok?" He said before closing the door behind him.

As Star kissed Riddick he reached for the human's pants, undid the button and pulled them down and started playing with his hardened cock. Night Light takes his pants off, revealing his fully hardened cock, and playfully nudged it against Riddick's ass.

Riddick moaned when he felt Night's cock against his ass, his eyes becoming glossy from the kiss and his cock being played with.

"I'll bet your asshole is nice and tight, but just to be safe." Star used his other hand to reach around and rub Riddick's anus before pushing two fingers in and tried stretching them out making him moan. "How did our son's dick feel?"

"It….it felt….so good, it was like….he was trying to ram a pole in me." Riddick moaned feeling weak in the knees as Dusk's father played with his anus.

"That's good to know. If you liked our son's cock, then you'll love our cocks even more." Star purred before pulling his fingers out.

And before Riddick knew it, he moaned loudly as Night rammed his cock in his ass, gripped his hips and started thrusting his cock in and out.

Riddick held onto Star's shoulders as Night thrusts his cock in his ass, Star smiled as his husband rammed his cock in the young human, so he pulls up his dress revealing his hard cock, which meant he wore nothing underneath it. He lowers Riddick till his face was close to his cock, and shoves it in the boy's mouth.

Riddick let out a muffled yelp as Star shoves his cock in his mouth, and started thrusting in and out of his throat, just like how Hazel did when Dusk rutted his ass. He moaned loudly as both fathers moved their hips in unison, while kissing each other as well. "His ass feels so damn good, a lot tighter than yours, Star." Night grunted after breaking the kiss.

"I bet he is, you should try his mouth. It feels a whole lot better than yours." Star moaned while holding Riddick's head.

They soon began picking up speed, and thrust their hips harder and faster, making Riddick moan louder and louder. Then they reached their limit and exploded in unison, filling him with their seed while Night flooded his ass with his sperm, Riddick had to swallow as much of Star's sperm as possible.

Eventually they pulled their cocks out of Riddick, allowing the human to catch a breather, and to lean against Star for support. "Ready for another round?" Star asked with a smirk.

Riddick looked up to the unicorn and wordlessly pushed him on the couch, he turns around with his ass facing Star and grabbed his cock. Riddick aligned the unicorn's dick with his ass, and slowly impaled himself on it and started to bounce on it.

"Well, guess he wants more after all." He said while grabbing his shirt and pulling it off.

Star then started thrusting his hips while Riddick followed his movement, then Night grabbed his face and kissed him while playing with the human's tits. Riddick's mind was becoming mush when Dusk's fathers were pleasuring him, intended to give him their colts and Dusk two baby brothers.

Then before he knew it, he felt Night's cock going back into him, causing him to moan into the kiss, as Star and Night rammed their cocks into his ass. ' _Oh fuck! Two at the same time?! If they keep this up, I'll end up getting pregnant for sure!_ '

Both unicorns went from slow to fast every now and then, wanting this to last a little long.

This went on until finally they exploded inside Riddick once again, flooding his ass with their seed. They all moaned in unison as Riddick squirted his own seed all over him and Night. After filling him up with their seed, both unicorns pulled their cocks out and saw his stretched out anus closing itself, preventing their seed from escaping.

Star Shine gently placed Riddick on the couch, his horn glowing and in a flash the fluids on him were gone.

Riddick was slowly panting, having being fucked by four stallions in one day, he felt really tired after his rutting session with Dusk's fathers. Then he moaned again as his belly was growing once more, it grew and grew until it looked like he ate a tire, and his belly button popping out.

Both Night and Star smiled from seeing the human's expanding belly, they placed their hands on his belly and felt the movement of the colts, growing inside of the red eyed teen.

"Oh...my...god…" Riddick breathed as he saw his now heavily pregnant belly. Then he saw Star moving close to his face and kissed him, his moaned into the kiss and felt another hand grabbing his chin, and found himself being kissed by Night again.

"I hope we can do this again. Perhaps you can let our other son, Shining Armor rut you as well." Star said with a grin.

After bidding their son goodbye, Night Light and Star Shine went back to Canterlot, promising to visit again soon. Riddick was seen in his guest room, still naked from his rutting session with Dusk's fathers, looking out the window. His hand on his massive belly, feeling the movements of all four of his babies inside.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna give birth to more kids then some women. Wait...where are they gonna come out?!"

Then he heard his door opening and saw Dusk and Hazel walking in. "Hey handsome, how're you feeling?" Hazel asked while walking up to Riddick.

"...Fine, just tired is all." He told him.

"I can imagine so. Getting rutted by four stallions in one day, now that's something to behold, since David only got rutted by Berry one night, Artemis the next and by both Applejack and Big Mac in one night." Dusk said as he sat down next to Riddick, looking at his pregnant belly. "I never would've imagine the spell I used on you would be this quick."

"Wait, you mean you used a spell on me?" Riddick asked.

Dusk nodded. "I did use the same spell I used on David when summoning you, he missed you so much I decided to bring you here for him. While casting a spell that would allow you to become pregnant like him."

Riddick was speechless when he heard what Dusk said, him being summoned to this world was for David all along? "I….I had no idea he'd missed me that much." He said softly as he looked back at his belly.

"Tremendously." Dusk said while placing his hands over Riddick's. "He saw you like a brother, someone who would do anything to help him, I wouldn't be surprised if he harbored feelings for you as well."

"F-Feelings, for me?" Riddick stuttered.

Dusk nodded. "When he told me about you I could hear it in his voice, it sounded like he really felt that way for you."

"Perhaps one of these day, you should try to rut David yourself, handsome." Hazel suggested.

' _Does he really feel that way for me?_ ' Riddick thought, in all his years of knowing David, he never knew the young boy had any feelings for him and only saw him as a friend, but to hear how David felt about him was completely mind blowing. "I...I have no words."

Then he felt Dusk grabbing his face and stared into his eyes. "Try talking with him, and see if you also feel the same for him as well. It maybe strange for you to fall for another male, but here there's no need to be a shame. Just tell him how you feel as well." He said before placing a kiss on his lips and pulling back. "For now rest, and tomorrow is when you might have the chance to." Dusk then got up from the bed and started walking out the door and closed it behind him.

Riddick looked at the spot and his belly while trying to get his mind around that. This was so much to absorb, him ending up in an all male world of stallions, him seeing his friend David who's pregnant with triplets and him getting rutted and ending up pregnant with quadruplets in one day. More than that him finding out that David, his own friend has feelings for him since hanging out together on earth?

Then he saw a pair of hands on his belly and saw Hazel leaning against him. "Hope you don't mind if I sleep with you, I want to be here with you for a little while longer." He said while caressing the human's belly and licking his neck.

Riddick blushed and shuddered from the rubbing. "W-Well...I don't mind."

Hazel smiled and captured the boy in a kiss, while pushing him down on the bed. He reached over and pulled the blanket over them and held the pregnant boy close in his arms. Riddick didn't even try to struggle and just let the stallion kiss him as he was falling asleep. ' _Maybe….this world isn't so bad after all._ '

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Riddick's arrival to Equestria, his stay in the land of stallions was at first difficult to deal with sex crazed males, but he was at least happy to know that David was fine and happy to have him there with him. His one issue was his pregnancy after being rutted by Hazel Nutt, an earth stallion and by Dusk Shine, Alicorn prince of friendship as well as his father's, Night Light and Star Shine. It had been the most difficult thing for him especially since David told him that his sons were rapidly growing into adults inside him, and now Riddick had to deal with the same thing he's going through, but despite its ups and downs Riddick was beginning to understand how David felt.

He felt the warmth, happiness and love he got from his sons that are within him, even now with his belly at least as twice as big as David's he can still feel his children grow within him. However, this week was going to change things for all of them, because today David was going into labor.

Inside the hospital everyone was all accompanied for, Riddick along with Hazel, Dusk, Berry, Elusive, Rainbow and Butterscotch were waiting with anxiety and worry as they can hear the pained screams of David echoing the hospital. Applejack and Big Mac were in the room as the process went on, because of their sons growing into adults inside David, the process would no doubt be slow and painful, since it is his first time giving birth, and to adults no less.

Riddick looked at the door with concern as the pain cries of his friend was heard once again, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Dusk giving him an assured smile. "Everything will be alright Riddick, when I applied the spell to allow both you and David to have colts, I also applied a numbing spell to help deal with the pain. Although, it's taking some time for it to fully effect since it is his first time." Dusk said while looking at the door feeling just as concerned for David as Riddick is.

"And this is what I'll go through? Intense pain to giving birth to children who are already adults?" He questioned while holding his pregnant belly. The red eyed teen felt his head being pulled by Dusk, as the prince gave him a tender kiss to soothe him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. After all you're not due for another week, so you'll have time to prepare." Dusk said after breaking the kiss.

Riddick then smiled at the prince and suddenly a flash of light filled the room, everyone turned their attention to the light and gasped as it faded and revealed the two brothers Solaris and Artemis. Riddick had already met the two brothers a day after he been rutted by Star and Night, and like David they already welcomed him as the newest member of their society and were ecstatic to find out that he's pregnant with four colts from four different fathers.

"Solaris! Artemis!" Dusk exclaimed as he ran and hugged his fellow princes.

"We came as soon as we got the message. How's David's condition?" Solaris asked after breaking the hug. Then the doors to the delivery room had opened. Everyone waited with bated breath, anxious for the news of their friend. The doctor walked out of the room, wiping his face with a cloth and heaved out a sigh. He looks at the gathered crowd and smiles.

"You all can come in, they're ready to see you."

This new made them quickly but quietly enter the room, and once they did they all let out soft gasps. There before them was David who was leaning on his bed looking to his left with Applejack and Big Mac by his side, and at the other side of the room were three other stallions sleeping on beds. The first one had a light shade of brown mixed with a mix of red, giving it an olive green color. His mane was orange like Big Mac's but with a few brown streaks in the mix and had a lean built frame like David's. The other two were just as built as Applejack if not as built as Big Mac, they appeared to be twins as their fur had a darker shade of orange with a brownish tint giving their fur a caramel color, their manes had David's brown hair color but had Applejack's hair color in the mix.

Overall, they were without a doubt the most precious stallions they ever saw.

They all let out large, beaming smiles when they saw the sleeping stallions, David let out tears of joy and happiness upon seeing his beautiful sons. The doctor came in with a clipboard while writing down some notes. "In all my years of helping deliver colts into this world, I never would've imagine a non-stallion giving birth to three fully grown stallions." He said while catching everyone's attention. "Considering that both David and Riddick here are anomalies in our world, I believe that child development is completely different with them, since they're not stallions and all."

"Are there any other things we should know about?" Artemis asked.

"Well for one thing, we know that when a colt is born their flanks are blank. But when these three developed into stallions, they have blank flanks just like any newborn colt. So until they learn their special talent, I can only assume that they won't be full-fledged stallions until then." He explained.

"It doesn't matter if they're blank or not, they're wonderful all the same." David said while looking back at his sons. "As for their names I've already decided. The twins are Hercules and Adonis, and my third child...Applebron."

This brought smiles to everyone, with Big Mac and Applejack having the biggest smiles of all. "Ah think they're perfect names, sugarcube." He said before kissing David who welcomed the kiss.

Riddick was happy for David, in all their times together he only did what he could for him when they were back on earth, and now he happy that David's a father now. Then he felt a hand bringing his face to his left and saw the naked Big Mac smiling down at him.

"Ah know Ah'm a father and rutted your friend before, but perhaps you won't mind if Ah rut you as well." Big Mac said while placing his hand on his bloated belly. The stallion captured Riddick in a kiss before he could even answer and pulls away and walks over to his brother and mate.

"Well look at you, already having Big Mac wanting to rut you without even asking." Hazel teased which made the others chuckle.

Riddick only huffed but still smiled nonetheless. Then he reached over and pulled Hazel into a kiss which he eagerly returned, everyone stayed in the hospital until nighttime which they all had to leave David and his sons behind to be monitored by the staff, still they were happy that three new lives were brought into the world, and four more were soon to arrive as well.

* * *

(Timeskip)

A week had passed since the birth of David's sons, Applebron and his twin brothers Hercules and Adonis, in that week the three stallions were capable of full speech and were able to walk on their own, another effect of being born from a human. They already acknowledged David as their birth father and Applejack and Big Mac as their fathers.

Berry had thrown them a huge birthday party for them, and everyone had the time of their lives. However a few days later Riddick had also gone into labor, after rushing the red eyed teen to hospital and hours of pain and agony, his four sons had been born. And like David's sons, Riddick were full grown stallions with blank flanks. Riddick, Hazel, Dusk and his parents couldn't be anymore happier when their sons had entered the world.

After both David and Riddick gave birth, the doctors had told them that they'd have to wait a week or even a month for them to recover, before they could have colts again. Still despite having to wait to have sons, they were free to rut whenever they wished.

Inside the guest room of the Crystal Tree, Riddick was seen sitting on his bed while rubbing his now flat belly after giving birth to his four sons, they're downstairs with the others hanging around especially with their fathers. Then a knock was heard and the door opened itself to reveal Hazel. Riddick saw the earth stallion and smiled at him. "Hey handsome, how's my lovely mate today?" Hazel said while entering the room and walking over to the red eyed teen.

"I'm fine as usual Hazel. What're you doing here? I thought you and Dusk were with Ginger and Cosmo." Riddick said as his husband sat down beside him.

"I was but I also wanted to be with my lovely man." Hazel chuckled before leaning over and kissing Riddick, who welcomed it and pulled Hazel over him. Both human and stallion moaned together as they locked lips and ran their hands across each other, Hazel broke the kiss and shoved Riddick into his left pec who latched onto and suckled on the nub. The stallion cooed when he felt his human lover licking all over his tit, and gently caressed his limp cock which was growing hard in his hand. "I bet you want another baby, don't you handsome?" Hazel said huskily.

Riddick pulls away from Hazel's nipple and nodded with a small smile.

Hazel chuckles and gently stroke his face. "Then you're gonna have to wait, by next month you'll be having a baby soon. Until then why don't I take care of that itch?" He said while revealing his raging hard cock. Before he could go any further another knock on the door was heard and opening itself. Riddick and Hazel turned their attention and soften their faces to see their son walking in. Ginger Nutt looked just like his father Hazel, except his had Riddick's lean built with a darker shade of brown fur, his mane was just as black as Riddick's hair and has his red eye color if a shade lighter.

"Hello son." Riddick greeted Ginger with a tender smile.

Ginger returned the smile. "Hello father. What're you two doing right now?" He asked his father's when he noticed Hazel's harden cock.

Hazel smirked and stood up, not even bothering to cover his stallionhood. "Oh, your father and I were planning on rutting again, he simply wanted to have my cock shoved up in him." He said with a proud tone.

Then they noticed him blushing and lowering his gaze.

"Um, dad?" He said.

"What is it Gingy?" Hazel asked.

"I was wondering...you think maybe...I could rut father this time?" He asked while twiddling his thumbs.

Both Riddick and Hazel were stunned by their son's request, but relaxed since they knew that he's been wanting to get in on the action as much as his brother Cosmo. Hazel then walks over to his son who looks up to his father, and felt him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course son, but not today. Perhaps tomorrow you can." He said while flashing him a toothy smile and a wink.

This seemed to brighten Ginger's spirit and he nodded, then he walked over to Riddick who stood up and wrapped him in a hug and captured Riddick in a kiss. It was strange for the red eyed teen to be kissed by his son, but from what he's been told incest was also another common thing in Equestria, so he decided to accept it as another normal thing. Once father and son broke the kiss the threesome walked out of the room together, and went downstairs to meet with the others. Once they entered the family room they spotted Dusk sitting on the couch with Riddick's other son.

This was Cosmo Riddick's second son and child of Dusk, and unlike his half-brother Ginger, Cosmo has a muscular built, he's a Unicorn with a dark shade of purple fur and Riddick's black hair color and Dusk's eye color.

Sitting across them were Star and Night who're visiting once more, but this time with Riddick's other sons. Sitting next to Night was a Pegasus with a lean built that was meant for speed, with a cyan coat, a mane that's a mix of light blue and black and red eyes, this was Libra, Night's third son and brother to Dusk.

While the stallion sitting by Star was another Unicorn with a petite body, pinkish-red eye color, dark gray coat and a mane with a mix of black, red and purple. This was Orion, Star's fourth son and brother to Dusk and Libra. They all spotted Riddick entering with Hazel and Ginger and smiled at them.

"Well, hello big boy. Nice of you to stop by." Star smirked while waving his cock at him. Orion, Libra and Cosmo got up and walked over to their father and wrapped him in a group hug, and taking turns on kissing him. Dusk, Hazel, Star and Night all smiled when they saw their sons showering their birth father with kisses and rubbing their growing hard cocks. Once they finished smothering him, Riddick was sitting on the other couch with Cosmo sitting on his left and Ginger on his right, while Orion and Libra were sitting by his legs, licking and sucking on his dick.

"So father, what're planning on doing today?" Cosmo asked while giving him slow strokes on his chest.

"I was actually planning on seeing David, and see more of the town along the way." Riddick said while running his fingers through Libra's hair.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Dusk said. "You'll love it at Applejack's farm, that's where he went with his sons, Applejack and Big Mac. It has the freshest and juiciest apples in all of Equestria!"

"Really? Huh, I may as well try them myself." Riddick said when he felt Cosmo pulling his face and giving him a kiss.

Cosmo broke the kiss and flashed his father a smirk. "It's just a goodbye kiss, just don't stay gone for too long, I wanna spend some quality time with you." He said while fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"Don't worry I won't be gone long." He said.

After pulling away from his son's he bids them goodbye and left the castle with Hazel leading the way to the Apple farm.

Riddick was seen outside in Ponyville with Hazel sightseeing once again, the red eyed teen loved these walks with Hazel as well as the others, the stallions all greeted him with either kindness or flaunting their cocks at him while whistling at him. Hazel laughed when he saw Riddick blushing at how bold some of the stallions were. "There's no need to be shy Riddick, they're just liking what they see." He said to the human while squeezing his ass cheeks.

"I know. Just still getting a little use to this." He said with a rosy color when he felt the stallion squeezing his butt. Then he noticed something, a group of stallions over by what looks like a stand with a huge round metallic container overhead with the words "Tasty Paste" written on it. One stallion was lying on a chair and attached a hose into his mouth, he flashed a thumbs up and one of his friends pulled a lever and a pink substance was seen flowing into his mouth, and to Riddick's shock and awe something happened.

The stallion was slowly bloating up as he drank from the container, his once thin frame was slowly vanishing into fat, meaty rolls of flesh in an instant!

"What the hell?" Riddick breathed from the sight of a fattening stallion.

"Like what you see babe?" Hazel said with a smirk and wrapping his arm around the red eyed teen's neck. "I take it this is your first time seeing something like that, huh?" He asked while pointing at the now fat stallion who finished feeding from the tube.

"Hazel, just what happened to him? How'd he get fat so quickly?" Riddick asked dumbfoundedly.

"Oh that? It's nothing to worry about, that's just a simple fetish machine!" Hazel said with a wide grin.

"A fetish machine?" Riddick questioned his husband.

Hazel nodded with the smile still on his lips. "Yup. Those were made around 2 or 3 years ago, their purpose is to help stallions live out their fetishes. What you saw was a fattening machine with a new type of pudding like food that instantly makes you fat in a matter of minutes." He told him as they watched the fat stallion making out with a skinny stallion.

"I take it you've used that thing before?" He asked him.

Hazel nodded once more. "Yup, truth be told before you even arrived here, I used that thing and made myself all nice and fat. I loved every moment of it, before using another one that made me lose weight fast and gained this beautiful muscular body you now see before you!" He exclaimed while flexing his muscles at Riddick.

Riddick blushed at the sight of Hazel's beefy body before shaking his head. "And what other things do these machines have?"

"Oh they have several such as air inflation, water and slime, even ones that make your ass and cock grow as well." He explained to him. "Would you like to try one of these?"

"Uh, I'll think about it." He said before resuming walking with Hazel to the farm, pondering on these machines along the way. After an hour later they arrived at the Apple archers, and all Riddick saw was apples as far as the eye can see.

"When Dusk told me about all this, he never mentioned how BIG this place was." He said while gesturing to the apples around them.

"I know. No matter how many times I come here, I can never get tired of seeing this many apple trees." Hazel said before plucking an apple and handing it to Riddick.

He took the fruit and bit into it, and when he did he immediately knew the difference between these apples and the ones back on earth. They were in fact the freshest and juiciest apples ever!

He continued eating the apple till the core was left and threw it over his shoulder, then they spotted a barn and a house next to it.

At the house David was seen helping loading the apples into the cart, while Hercules and Adonis were seen lifting two barrels of apples on their shoulders along with Big Mac.

"Here's some more apples dad." Hercules said as he placed them in the cart, while his brother did the same. "Just a few more and we should be done, right dad?" He asked Big Mac. Even though he and Adonis came from Applejack, they often call Big Mac dad more so than uncle.

"Eyup." He said before noticing his son Applebron walking over with another barrel of apples. "Just place it over there son."

"You got it pa." He said before putting the barrel down.

"Can I help with anything else?"

"You can help your dad with loading up the apples in the other cart." He said before he noticed Riddick and Hazel coming into view. "Well lookie here everyone, we got us some company." He waved at the due which got his sons and David to stop what they're doing and saw them as well.

David smiled and ran towards his friend who was walking up to the gate, and wrapped his arms around him. "Riddick you're here!" He happily exclaimed before capturing him in a kiss.

Hazel chuckled at the flustered face of his husband, while Mac and his sons only smiled at the sight of David kissing his fellow human. After a minute he broke the kiss and allowed Riddick some air. "I'm so glad you're here. Had I known you were coming, we would've cleaned up beforehand."

"It's ok, there's really no need for that Dave." He said with a small smile. Then he noticed His three sons walking over and walks past David to greet them. "Hey you three. Nice to see you boys again."

"It's nice to see you again too Riddick. We didn't even realize you were coming here to visit." Applebron said while hugging the red eyed teen.

Both Hercules and Adonis flashed Riddick seductive smiles and walked over behind him. "What's shaking baby? Did you come here to see me?" Herc asked while leaning on Riddick's right shoulder.

"Or did you come to see me?" Adonis asked while leaning on his left.

David, Hazel and Applebron all smirked when they saw the twins leaning against Riddick who looked flustered from them, Big Mac walked over to them while swaying his hips and gently pushed them away. "Sorry boys, but you think you two could take care of the rest? Ah'd like a little 'privacy' with David's friend here." He said while grabbing Riddick's hand.

The red stallion pulls Riddick away from them and walked towards the apple trees, leaving the others behind.

David only chuckled when he saw his friend being dragged by his husband and went back to loading the apples. "Should've figure Mac would go and do this. You mind helping us out Haze?"

"Sure why not?"

In the apple orchards far from the others, Big Mac already attacked Riddick by capturing him in a hot and steamy kiss, while holding the human close to his beefy body.

Riddick moaned into the kiss while feeling Big Mac's dick already growing hard since it was poking against his body.

The stallion broke the kiss and moves his cock in front of Riddick's face, who started licking the tip and engulfed the wide head in his mouth. "Ah'm glad you came today, aside from David Ah wanted to try rutting you, since he never stops talking about you." Big Mac said while running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Riddick moaned around the cock while fondling the stallion's mammoth balls in his hands.

Mac then pulls him off of his cock, gently pushes him on the ground on his hands and knees, and rubs his cock in between his cheeks.

The red eyed teen's face was a rosy pink color from feeling Mac's cock between his ass cheeks, and moaned when he felt him pushing his rod into his ass. "Oh yes! Stuff my asshole."

Mac only smirked and picks up Riddick and stood fully up while holding the human by his thighs. "Oh Ah intend to." He said before thrusting his cock inside Riddick while bouncing him at the same time.

Riddick moaned and gasped as he was being rutted in a stand-carry position. He could feel his cock bulging in his belly, and placed both hands over it, feeling it going in and out of him. "Oh gods yes!" He said with a blissful smile.

"What say you partner, when the time for you to have a colt comes around, feel like having a baby with me?" Mac asked the human, smiling at his expression.

"Yes! Yes I would love to have another baby, even it's from you." Riddick said while facing the red stallion.

"Well how many would you like?"

"As many as you can give me!"

Mac smirked wider and rams his cock even faster. "Then how about we go for 5 or 7?"

"Ah! That sounds wonderful!" Riddick moaned before he kissed Big Mac who returned the kiss, and continued rutting the human. The sound of their balls slapping each other was heard in the area as the stallion's movements increased with by the minute.

This went on until they tip of Riddick's cock was leaving pre, as did Mac's cock as they were reaching their climax.

' _Ah'm gonna blow!_ ' With one last thrust Big Mac explodes inside Riddick, flooding him with a tidal wave of sperm, Riddick moaned into the kiss as he also shot out his seed from his cock and feels his belly bloating with so much sperm inside. Big Mac kept flooding him with his seed until his belly was hanging over his waist, then finally he stops and breaks the kiss while slowly pulling the cum filled red eyed teen off of his cock.

Riddick moaned from being pulled off from Mac's cock and his anus closed itself before any seed escaped.

"That should give ya plenty." He said before caressing his belly.

"Even though it's not time for me to get pregnant yet?" He asked while slowly sitting up.

Mac nodded and picks up Riddick in a bridal style and gives him another kiss before carrying him back to the others.

David had finished loading the last of the apples in the cart, as did his sons and Hazel who was a big help with them. Then he spotted Big Mac walking back with Riddick in his arms, with a bloated belly as well. David laughed and shook his head when they came into view. "Gee Mac, did you let loose a tidal wave in him?" He said while patting his friend's bloated belly.

Big Mac shrugged his shoulders and handed Riddick to Hazel. "What can Ah say? He was all too eager to have himself stuffed with babies, Ah thought Ah'd give him something to coupe with till the end of the month."

"Still you really made him happy, judging by the look on his face." Hazel pointed out when they saw a happy smile on his lips and his eyes closed.

"It's what I do."

With that they bidded David and his family goodbye as Hazel carried Riddick in his arms out of their farm. As they walked back into Ponyville Hazel asked Riddick where he wanted to go next, he told him that he wanted to see Bubble Berry and hopefully get a taste of his milk from what David told him before his sons were born.

Inside Sugarcube Corner, Hazel was sitting on a coach and watched Riddick suckling on Berry's moob while the fat party stallion smiled happily at him and rubs his scalp. "I'm sooo happy that you decided to visit me you guys! Especially when Davy's friend wanted to taste my milk~" Berry exclaimed with a joyful tone.

"It's no biggie Berry, though would you mind looking out for him? There're some things I gotta take care of for a bit." Hazel said while getting up from the coach.

"Yupper rooney."

Hazel smiled and uttered a 'thank you' to Berry before leaving the building. The plump stallion turns his gaze back at Riddick who snuggled against his flabby frame and moaned into his tit.

Berry giggled at this. "Aw, you're just like a little baby. Davy did the same thing when he was feeding from my breasts." He said before gently pulling Riddick off his moob, much to his disappointment before placing his lips on his. They moaned together as their tongues played with each other and the remnants of breast milk flowed between the two.

Riddick slowly breaks the kiss and gets out of Berry's embrace, lays on the floor on his back and spreads his legs wide open for him.

"Berry….please...put it in me." Riddick pleaded softly wanting another cock in his ass.

Berry smiles at this gesture, his cock already grown hard at the sight of him offering himself to him, and crawled over to the human covering him in a meaty blanket that is his flesh. "Don't worry cutie, big daddy will take good care of you."

Riddick shivered with eager before feeling the dick start pushing into his ass. He buries his face in Berry's moobs as he felt him slowly thrusting his cock in and out of his ass. He nuzzles his face against the warm and soft bags of flesh, hearing the milk swishing around in those jugs of his.

Berry chuckled at the red eyed teen smothering himself against his moobs, he picks up speed and rams harder in his ass, while his fatty rolls shook and quiver from his movement. "Does little baby like that?" Berry said with a saucy voice while using his hands to rub his moobs against the boy's face. "Do you like daddy's big and soft boobies?"

"Oh yes, yes daddy, I love your big boobies!" Riddick moaned not just from the movement of his cock or his moobs, but him baby talking him.

"Do you wanna suck on them when I fill your cute little butt?"

"Yes….I wanna suckle on your titties, daddy."

Berry giggled when he baby talked to Riddick, whenever the Carrots had him babysit their sons, he would always do that with them. He grew rather fond of those two and always dreamed of having a colt of his own, so hearing Riddick call him daddy as he baby talked him gave him an idea. "Say Riddick, how would you feel if you would like to be my son?" He asked him.

"What?"

"Think about it, if you like I can be your daddy and you can sleep with me and drink from my boobies as much as you like. I may not have giving birth to you, but I can still treat you like my own baby. So what do you say? Want me to be your daddy?" He questioned the human.

Riddick's eyes widen themselves when he heard Berry offering him to be his father. Back on earth he lost his mother due to childbirth and only knew his father, as years went by when he was 6, he lost his father in a car crash leaving him a complete orphan and living by himself. He loved and respected his father but felt hollow without him in his life, and now here a pink, fat stallion that's rutting him was asking him if he wanted him to be his father.

Riddick felt tears slowly building in his eyes when he saw the loving smile Berry gave him, was similar to the one his real father gave him. For the first time in years he slowly cried not in sadness but in happiness.

"Y-Yes! P-Please be my father!" Riddick said with a sob escaping his lips.

"Good to hear." Berry said before burying his newly adopted son in his moobs and let him cry in them. "It's ok, daddy's here now. Just relax and let me take care of you." He resumed his thrusts while holding onto the crying teen in his arms. He felt absolute joy to hear Riddick wanting him to be his father, from what David had told him and the other before, he had lost both of his parents just like David did only he never knew his mother but his father was in his life before his unfortunate accident.

Berry never liked seeing others sad and worked on bringing joy and happiness to everyone in Equestria, so seeing Riddick crying out made him remember that story and vowed to fill his heart. "Don't worry son, daddy's not gonna leave you." He told him while feeling himself reaching his limit. "That's why daddy's gonna fill you up like a big ol' balloon." With a few more thrusts Berry unleashed a tsunami of sperm into his son's ass, flooding him with his hot and juicy love.

Riddick moaned into Berry's moobs as his belly was bloating once more from his newly adopted father's cock. After so many years of being alone without his father, Riddick felt complete, from the love of his new father.

Berry had finished unleashing his seed and slowly pulls himself out and watched his son's ass close itself. They both panted together before Berry picks up Riddick and holds him close to his embrace. "From this day forward, you're my son, and no matter what I'll always be here for you. My little baby boy." Berry said while rubbing his son's back.

"Thank you...daddy." Riddick said before looking at his father and kissed him. Both father and son shared a tender kiss that was filled with a newfound love for each other, now Riddick can truly feel happy.

An hour later Hazel returned to the house, went into the living room and saw Riddick sleeping on Berry while feeding on his moob again. Berry saw him and placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh, my son's sleeping." He quietly said to him.

"Your son huh? Did something happen while I was gone?" Hazel asked.

"You could say that."

Berry started explaining to Hazel that when he left, Riddick had asked him to rut him which he granted, and when he started to baby talk him he asked the red eyed teen if he wanted him to be his father, having recalled the story that David told him about Riddick's father dying when he was little. Which made Riddick break out in tears and asked him to be his new father.

Hazel was surprised to hear that his husband had tearfully accepted Berry's offer to be his father, after losing his original one on his world. "And all that happened while I was gone?" He asked.

Berry nodded. "Yup. While he may be a father to your colt, he'll be my son from here on out. And I can tell he'll need a father's love after what he's been through." He wraps Riddick in his arms and nuzzled his snout into his hair, showing the human his love.

Hazel smiled at the display and accepted this. "Well if it makes him happy, I'm happy. I'm gonna head back to the castle, let my boys know where he is and tell them everything. Until then, take care of him." He said before walking out the door and leaving the fat stallion with his son.

Night had arrived and Berry had carried his son into their room and placed Riddick on the bed, who watched his father closing the door and walking back over. He smiled as his father crawled over on the bed and captures him in a kiss. They moaned happily before breaking it and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you son." Berry said.

"I love you too, father." Riddick said before latching onto his father's teat and fell asleep while drinking from him.

Berry chuckles with a smile, he blows out the candle, pulls the blanket over them and holds his son close to him and slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning came by and both Riddick and Berry had went back to the castle where they were greeted by David and the others. "So you're Berry's son today? That's great man I'm happy for you!" David exclaimed happily while hugging Riddick.

"So are we darling, after what David here told us about you, I was wondering when one of us would give you the chance to have a new father," Elusive said.

"So, does that make us family now?" Cosmo asked remembering the amazing birthday party Berry threw for him and his brothers.

Both Berry and Riddick looked at each other and turned back at them and nodded. "Of course you silly, why wouldn't we be a family?" Berry said with a wide grin before wrapping Cosmo and Ginger in a big hug. Their other brothers weren't there at the moment having gone to Canterlot to spend time with Star and Night, but they'll be pleased to hear that Berry is apart of their family.

* * *

(Timeskip)

A month had passed since Riddick was adopted by Bubble Berry, the red eyed teen couldn't be any happier to have a new father, but what made him and David more happy was that they were ready to bear another child. Right now Riddick was sitting on the coach of Berry's home reading a book, anxious to figure out who will rut him.

Then before he knew it he felt something soft and heavy on his head, and saw pink covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Berry chuckled when he placed his moobs over his human son.

Riddick smiled and spreads the mounds apart to look up at his smiling father. "Hey dad." He said.

"So are you excited to have another baby? You've been going on about it for a month now." Berry said while taking his spot beside his son. "I've never seen you so excited in my life, usually I'm the one who's the most excitable stallion."

"I can't help it dad, I just love the feeling of life grown in me. Even with you filling me so much with sperm, I wanted another child instead." He said while rubbing his flat belly with a small smile.

"Well do you know just who's gonna give it to you?"

"I'm not sure. Either Hazel, Big Mac or possibly Solaris and Artemis." Riddick said while trying to decide which stallion to rut him.

Berry had this sly grin forming as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Riddick's chin and slowly pulls him to face his baby blue eyes. "If you'd like, maybe daddy could fill you up." He said with a saucy voice.

"You would give me babies?" He asked with his eyes slightly wide.

"Of course, I'm your daddy remember? It's my job to look after and help my son." Berry said before pushing him on the coach and pinning him under his flabby body. "I wouldn't mind having babies with you." Then he placed his lips on Riddick's and slithered his tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmmm." Riddick moaned as his father rolled his tongue inside his mouth, his hands went to Berry's moobs and started rolling the nipples in his fingers while feeling himself growing hard.

Berry broke the kiss and gazed into his son's eyes. "And besides you could always get rutted by someone else when we're done. Why stop at just me?" He said while winking at him. He then slowly spreads his son's legs apart and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance.

"Are you ready for daddy, baby boy?" He said while teasing his anus.

"Please, put it in me, daddy." Riddick said with a pleading tone.

Berry smiles and pushes it inside his son's ass and started thrusting his hips.

Riddick moaned from having his father fill his ass with his cock once again, his hands groping and kneading his flasby body while nuzzling his face into his moobs.

"Hehehe, you love daddy's boobies don't sonny boy?" Berry said while pushing himself down and smothering Riddick under his milk jugs.

"I love them! I love them so much!" He mumbled under Berry while kissing the valley of his breasts.

"Then suck on them all you want while I give you a nice bun in the oven."

Riddick happily obliged and latched onto his father's nipple, already feeling milk going down his throat.

Berry smirks at his cute son drinking his breast, and rams his hips even faster. The couch creaked from his movement as did his meaty rolls while Riddick moaned around the teat. "When I'm done, you'll probably have 4 or 5 buns in your oven." He told him and thrusts his hips even faster to the point he was jackhammering himself into Riddick.

Riddick moaned loudly as his body was bounced underneath his father, his mind was going blank from all the roughness his father gave him and held him as much as his could despite his father's fat body.

"Get ready for the cake baby boy!" Berry exclaimed before exploding inside Riddick's ass, flooding him with his life giving seed.

Riddick pulls himself away from the nipple and moans so loud it could be heard outside. The warmth of his father's seed rushed inside him and started to make his belly bloat up like a balloon again. "AHHHH! DADDY!"

After a few minutes, Berry slowly pulls himself out of Riddick and watched his anus close itself before his seed could fall out. He smiles and picks up his son and holds him close to him, letting him rest his head on his moob.

Riddick panted heavily but held a small smile on his lips while his hand was on his bloated belly. He looks up at his smiling father and puckered his lips.

Berry closes in and kissed Riddick before breaking it. "I can't wait to see our babies when they're born." He said while looking down at his son's bloated belly.

"Same here." Riddick said then he gasped and looked at his belly.

Like before after being rutted by Dusk, Hazel, Night and Star his belly started swelling again indicating that a colt was forming within him, however it grew and grew until it finally stopped. At this point it looked like he ate two or three full grown pigs.

"Aw, you look adorable." Berry cooed and placed his hand on the belly.

Riddick blushed at his father's words but smiled nonetheless, feeling happy to have babies inside him once more. "I wonder how many you gave me?"

"Why not go over to Dusk and find out?" Berry suggested before getting up and gently pulling his pregnant son up.

Riddick smiles and followed his father outside the house, all the while leaning close to him and wrapping his arm around his neck. Berry smiles at this and leans his head on his son's head.

Once they arrived at the castle, Dusk immediately used his magic to scan Riddick and found out the number of colts. "Well it's official. You now have four colts in you." He said with a proud smile.

Both Riddick and Berry smiled happily and hugged each other. "That's so great son! We're gonna have a big family!"

"I know. I can't wait." Riddick said with a tear falling.

After getting scanned by Dusk, Riddick asked him if it was possible to visit Solaris and Artemis, Dusk told him that he would write a letter to them but would have to wait for their replay. For now all he had to do was wait, but at least he gets to spend his time with his father.

Inside the living room Riddick was seen kissing his father, while Ginger was sucking on his cock and Cosmo was suckling on his moobs. Riddick and Berry broke the kiss to lick each others lips and resumed kissing while his son fondled his balls.

Dusk then came inside the living room and saw them in the act and smirked. "Having a fun time?"

The four of them stopped what they were doing and grinned at the prince.

"Oh you know it father. We were just pleasing daddy and papa Berry here for a while, his milk's so good Libra and I couldn't help ourselves." Cosmo said while wrapping his brother in a one arm hug.

"I'm glad you boys are having fun, but I have something for your father. It's a letter from Solaris." He said while holding out a note.

"What did they say?" Riddick asked.

Dusk smirked. "They said they'd be happy to see you today Riddick, and that they would want you to bear their colts."

Hearing this made Riddick happy as well as excited. Happy that he was gonna see the princes again and excited that he was gonna have their babies. "That's wonderful! Am I head for their castle, or are they coming here?"

"Why not ask us yourself?"

They all looked behind Dusk and saw the two brothers, Solaris and Artemis coming into view.

"You're both here?" Riddick asked.

Solaris nodded and walked over to him with his brother behind him. "Of course, we decided to come down here and do it with you. And I must say, you certainly have a wonderful belly there." He smirked while rubbing the human's pregnant belly.

"When we're done with you, you'll be so full of our children, you'd need to be carried by magic." Artemis said with a grin.

Solaris snapped his fingers and the robes around him and his brother had vanished, leaving them completely naked and their hard on cocks fully erected. "So then, shall we begin?" He asked.

Riddick smiled before getting off the coach, lied on his back and spreads his legs open. Solaris went first, he got on his knees grabbed his legs and placed the tip of his cock against Riddick's ass, before gently pushing it in. The red eyed teen moaned when the prince pushed his cock in him, then he saw Artemis looking down as him before sitting on his face with his bubble ass cheeks.

Riddick moaned beneath the moon prince as his face was pushed in between those beautifully massive cheeks, and caressed them lovingly. ' _This is heaven, I wouldn't mind laying on these all day._ '

"Go ahead boy, love them, worship my beautiful ass." Artemis smirked while rubbing his ass cheeks on him.

"Don't hog him all to yourself, brother, I'm sure he won't mind being in between my huge pecs." Solaris grinned as he thrusts his hips faster into Riddick's ass while rubbing his pregnant belly. "Since Dusk told us that you accepted Bubble Berry as your father, would you mind if we could call you our son as well?"

His only response was a muffled moan beneath Artemis's butt.

"What's that Riddick?" He asked before getting off of Riddick, letting him get a breath of air.

"I said, I'd love that."

This brought smiles on the princes and turned to Berry who had a beaming smile. "You don't mind if we call ourselves his fathers, would you Berry?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I don't! What's not to like about you two? If you want to be his daddies, that's fine with me!" He exclaimed feeling happy that his adopted son now has two more stallions to call fathers.

Solaris smiles and looks down at his newly adopted son and bends over till he was over him. "Then as of this moment, you'll be our son and member of our royal family." He said before capturing Riddick in a kiss.

Riddick moaned as his second father slithered his tongue inside him. His mind was becoming a blank as he could feel pre leaking from Solaris' cock, meaning he was reaching his limit. Solaris broke the kiss and moved his pecs over to Riddick, who already licked at a nipple before latching onto it and began drinking from it.

"Oh yes, suck on my chest as much as you want." Solaris cooed while running his fingers through Riddick's hair.

Artemis smiles at this, feeling very happy that he and his brother were not only adopted a son of their own, but will have children through their son as well. "The last time Solaris let me drank from him was several years ago before my banishment, this certainly brings back memories." He said while stroking his cock.

Solaris rams his cock faster and faster while holding onto Riddick. "Get ready son, here comes my seed!" He exclaimed. Then he unleashed his sperm inside his human son while Riddick broke from his pec and cried out with him. They held each other as the sun prince kept pumping him with cum, until he finally stops and slowly pulls out his cock.

Riddick panted as he was lying on the floor again, but felt another cock being pushed inside his ass, and saw Artemis already burying his cock in him.

"Time for your other father to fill you with your extra helping." He grinned before thrusting his hips in his ass.

Riddick moaned as his third father rutted his ass, then he saw both Solaris and Berry moving their pecs over to his face and sandwiched him in between their moobs. They grinned when they heard their son moaning from being smothered by their breasts and rubbed them against his head.

"Go ahead son, these nice, big boobies of ours are all yours." Solaris told him.

"And if you want, you can have more daddies if you like." Berry chuckled. Then he and Solaris kissed one another while their son continued licking around their breasts.

Artemis smiled as his brother was making out with Berry, and picked up speed in ramming his cock deeper and deeper into Riddick's ass, all the while his butt cheeks were bouncing from his movement. "You're gonna love living with us son, we'll make sure you and our children will have a good home. " He said while rubbing his son's pregnant belly.

"Thank you!" he moaned out with a smile.

As this went on Dusk along with Ginger and Cosmo watched them rutting, while also stroking their own cocks. "Oh, if only that were me rutting daddy!" Ginger moaned in a slight jealous tone.

"Papa you think we can rut father too, can we please?" Cosmo pleaded.

Dusk placed a finger on his chin, thinking it over on whether or not to let his sons rut their father, when he's already getting rutted. "Hmm, I don't know, what do you think Solaris? Should they have a chance to?" He asked his fellow prince.

"I don't think Riddick here would mind." He said while smiling down at Riddick who sat up and saw the pleading looks on his son's faces. "What do you say son? Why not let your boys have fun with you?" Solaris then moved away from Riddick as did Berry who motioned the two to come over. They walked over to their spots and Ginger leaned forward and captured his father in a kiss, while Cosmo was licking around his nipple.

' _Oh my sons, my beautiful sons_.' Riddick moaned as he ran his finger through Ginger's mane and felt Cosmo licking around his teat, as he was drinking from him. In addition to giving birth to colts, both David and Riddick could lactate in order to feed their children, even though they're adults, they never got tired of feeding from their fathers, be it from their nipples or their cocks.

(Timeskip)

After a few hours of helping around the farm, and spending time with his family, David along with Applejack and the twins were heading for the crystal tree. "I wonder if Riddick found someone to give him another baby? From what Hazel's told me before he won't stop talking about it." David wondered.

"Well whoever's rutting him, Ah'm sure they'll give him a whole lot of colts." Applejack said while they stopped at the door. They were about to enter but the doors opened themselves, and to their surprise they saw Solaris and Artemis walking out with happy smiles, along with Ginger and Cosmo walking behind them. David looked back at the entrance and saw Riddick being carried by Berry, with a very large pregnant belly now. It looked like he just ate four grown elks!

"Riddick?!" He gawked as his friend was carried outside by Berry.

"Hmm? Oh, hey David! Didn't even see you guys there." He greeted while rubbing his massive belly.

"Well I'll be damned, what're prince Solaris and Artemis doing here?" Adonis asked.

"We came at the request of Riddick, since he was already rutted by Berry, he wanted both me and Artemis to rut him as well." Solaris explained.

"Not only that, but Solaris and Artemis are now his new daddies, isn't that amazing!" Berry beamed.

This caught them by surprise. It was one thing to be adopted by Berry, but to be adopted by the two princes of Equestria?! "Th-That's amazing Riddick! That means that you'll be royalty now!" David exclaimed while rushing up and carefully wrapping his friend in a hug.

"I know. It is amazing." He said with a soft smile.

"Not only that, but Cosmo and I rutted him after Artemis was done, and not just that, we got our cutie marks now!" Ginger exclaimed happily.

Now this really got their attention. "You what?!" Hercules said in disbelief.

"It's true, Look!" Cosmo said while he and Ginger turned and showed them their flanks. Ginger's cutie mark had the image of a hard cock shooting out a rope of sperm, while Cosmo's had the image of a flexing arm with a hand gently rubbing it.

Their eyes were wide as plates when they saw the cutie marks on their flanks, and looked back at their grinning faces. "While we were rutting daddy, our flanks started glowing and suddenly we got our cutie marks. From what mine is represent, it means my talent is producing an endless amount of sperm." Ginger explained.

"While mine is seducing anyone with these muscles of mine." Cosmo said while flexing his muscles.

"That's amazing." David said.

"That must mean that in order for our sons to get their cutie marks, they'd have to rut either their birth fathers, or someone else and see what their talent is." Applejack said which caught the attention of his three sons.

"It seems to be the only logical explanation, as Dusk is already looking into it. Now if you'll excuse us, we're heading back to our castle so we can spend some quality time together." Solaris said as he, his brother, Cosmo, Ginger, Berry and Riddick were heading for a large chariot and was taking off.

David and the others waved goodbye to them as they vanished from their sights. David let himself smile, feeling very happy that not only did his friend gained a father but two more, but his sons now have their cuties marks which now makes them full grown adults. If what Applejack said was true, then he'll gladly let his boys rut him as much as they want, so they can get their own cutie marks.

**To be continued.**


End file.
